Truth, Dare, Or Torture!
by Clanclaws
Summary: Oh Looky! Paul and Dawn, stuck in another Talk Show! (I got the idea from Jessi/Ikarishipper900) Please send me dares and questions for the lovers! Dawn: Lovers? Paul: Not again...
1. Chapter 1: Round 1!

Hello, I have been reading the work of ikarishipper900 and thought, 'Hey, I wanna do talk show junk toooo ;0;.' Sooo, I will ^-^ And I will start with some dares and reviews of my own... =D... (btw, if you have any dares and or questions for our "secret pair" please review this and tell me!)

-curtains open to a staged room-

Me: Welcome ikarishippers! This is, **TRUTH, DARE, OR TORTURE! **Time to bring in our victo- Guests!

-A luxray drags in two bags, puts them on the couch in room, and uncovers them to reveal Dawn and Paul-

Me: Hi guys ^0^.

Paul: Oh gawd, not another one... O.O

Dawn: As long as it isn't-

Me: You guessed right Dawn, a IKARISHIPPING SHOW!

Paul: ... Typical T.T

Me: And I hope our "Guests" will enjoy this NEW talk show!

Paul: I would think not, I'm leaving. -tries to open door, but it was locked shut-

Me: -Swings key in hand- Tsk Tsk Tsk! Not so fast. -throws key in air- Luxray! ThunderFang!

-uses thunder fang on key and it melts-

Dawn + Paul: DB Nuuuuuuuuu!

Me: Yep! Your stuck! Just like in the talk show with Ikarishipper900!

Paul: Oh gawd. Not this again...

Me: Now to start right away, I will give Paul his first dare!

Paul: I refuse to do that dare.

Me: Hmph, number 1, I DIDN'T ASK THE DARE YET! Number 2, I guess I will have to sick my Luxray on you... -points to Luxray- She's a biter ^.^

Paul: -shivers- C-continue.

Dawn: -tries not to giggle-

Me: Alrighty then, Paul, put this simulater on over your eyes please for the first dare. ^-^

Paul: I already dont like this... -put it on-

WAAAAAARRRRRRP.

-Suddenly at the beach-

Paul: Uh, Clanclaws... what are we doing here...?

Me: Oh please, just call me Clan ^-^. And this is your first dare, keep this simulater on for 30 seconds and your home free!

Paul: And if i don't?

Me: (Says simply) Oh, then Luxray shocks you with no mercy! ^-^

Paul: ... You look too happy about this.

Me: -evil smirk- I have a right to be. Ok, and... Go!

-right then, Dawn walked up to Paul in a bikini-

Simulater Dawn: Hey Paul! This beach has the best snacks! You need to try the bananas! -sucks on banana she had-

Paul: For the Love of... CLAN, GET ME OUT OF HERE.

-Outside of what Paul can see-

Dawn: Why is he squirming so much?

Me + Luxray: -looks at each other and snicker.-

-Back to Paul...-

Paul: Huh...? -feels nose and looks to find blood- DEAR GOD... -takes off simulater and runs to bathroom in the room.

Me: I guess he couldn't take it, ^-^. Aww, and only a measly 17 seconds! How weak XD

Dawn: ...?

-Paul comes back out with tissue held up to nose-

Paul: =-= Your almost as cruel as Ikarishipper900 was...

Me: I learned from the best! ;D Now Dawn, your turn!

Dawn: -Flinch-

Me: ... You have to say who you would rather have to travel with, Paul or Ash?

Dawn: Oh, that easy! ... Paul. Ash is so dense I'm surprised he hasn't hurt anyone because of it yet...

Me: We agree on that sista... ^.^;

Paul: Ok, and she gets the easy questions!?

Dawn: Why, what did you have to do? -cocks head-

Paul: -Looks at feet- Ask the pervert...

Me: But she is...

Paul: Ha. ha. ha. T-T

Me: Ok, now... My friend has some more dares for you two! (She doesn't have a file on here, and like heck I'm tell you her name...)

Paul: Oh JOY.

Dawn: Well lets hear them and get it over with. U.U

Me: -looks at note- Oh Look, a returning dare from Jessi's show! Act like a pervy idiot to Dawn! I want my other pokemon to see this...

-takes out all eeveelutions. (Nicknames Normal-type: Storm, Dark-type: LunarStorm, Physic-Type: PsyStorm, Water-type: RainStorm, Grass-Type: BladeStorm, Fire-type: FlareStorm, Ele-Type: JoltStorm-

Paul: Um, what are they for?

Me: other then to watch you be pervy to Dawn...?

Paul: =l Yes.

Me: Well, if you don't do it, Storm will hit you will hyperbeam, LunarStorm Dark pulse, PsyStorm Psybeam, RainStorm Waterpulse, BladeStorm Solarbeam, FlareStorm flamethrower, And Joltstorm zap cannon! Oh, and All at the same time! So much pain, huh?

Paul: O_O Dawn, I swear... if you take this seriously like last time...

Dawn: ... I won't...

Paul: Good. Now Dawn...

-Luxray appears blocking whole screan-

Luxray: _Sorry, but the next scene had to be blocked for the things Paul had to say! But TRUST me! It was HILARIOUS!_

-Crawls back to Clan and shows bruised Paul-

Paul: You promised... 0

Dawn: B-but You were SO RUDE I COULDN'T HELP IT! ~_~;

Me: -laughing like crazy- ^-^

Paul: Passes out X_X

Dawn: Too far...? l - l;

Me: I thought you took it well! =D

Luxray: Lux, Luxray... ^U^

-Eeveelutions get sad they don't get to fire at Paul-

Me:... after he wake You can do it!

Dawn: Hey, he did the dare!

Me: But he either has to face my happy pokemon of frustrated pokemon. I think he would like happy better. Heh... Anyways! Next dare! Dawn! When Paul wakes up, put on the best dress you can find, walk up to Paul, tell him you love him, and kiss him! Gee, my friend is a smarty!

Dawn: O_O NU WAY!

Me: -points to Luxray, and it growls, electricity sparking from its jaws-

Dawn: Ok, but this place isn't exactly a shopping mall! Where do I get a nice dress if any dress at all?!

Me: Easy! My friend sent one! Its pretty revealing too... -Smirk- My friend is smarter then she seems Dawn.

Dawn: -sighs and walks away to bathroom-

Paul: -blinks eyes open- Wait... wut...?

Me: Welcome back to the living buddy!

Paul: Where's Dawn?

Me: Aww, miss her?

Paul: I'm wondering, now are you gonna sit there and smirk all day or tell me.

Me: T-T... Alright, lets get this moving. PsyStorm, use psychic to make sure he doesn't move an inch!

Paul: Huh? WHAT? -tries to reach for his Weavile pokeball but can't move- Cr- -was cut off by Eevee walking up the the screen and saying 'Eevee!'-

Me: sorry, gots to censor, Paul!

-Dawn walks into the room in a revealing dress-

Dawn: -walks up to Paul and grabs his head and leans in- I love you Paul... -kisses him-

Paul: -can't move- O3O *muffled* H-huh?

Dawn: Breaks it and stares at him.

Me: You can stop now PsyStorm. ^-^

Paul: Wait, what?

Me: Calm your buttchecks Paul, it was a dare!

Paul: -slight blush- Duh, of course it was...

Me: You thought it was real didn't you...? =]

Paul: O-o-of course not! A-anyone could tell!

Dawn: -goes back to bathroom to change while blushing like crazy.-

Me: -shakes head along with her Luxray- Tsk tsk tsk. SO in denial.

Paul: This isn't going to be different from the other talk show is it...? O_o

Me: Nope, not rlly... Just different people in control, and different pokemon to enforce it! speaking of pokemon... I will need tot take yours!

Dawn: -Walks in and hears- Wait, WHAT?!

Me: oh, and Dawn, you can keep Piplup. And Paul, you keep... -thinks- Weavile.

Paul: T.T better then no pokemon...

Dawn: As long as I keep my piplup... =C

Me: Alright! Please send in reviews, dares, and questions! =D I need lots and lots of all, so don't be shy... That review button LOOOOVES to be clicked!

Paul: Your as annoying as H-

Me: Quick, BladeStorm, SleepPoweder!

BladeStorm: Leaf!

Paul: Heeeee... -voice wavers until he was knocked out-

Me and Pokemon: O.O; Whew...

Me: Anyways, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Round 2!

Me: Welcome back to Truth, Dare, or Torture!

Paul: I don't feel very welcome held hostage.

Me: Shut up Paul, I gave u a room to ur self! ^-^

Paul: ... The room was full of your stupid pokemon.

Me: I thought I told my peeps to put u in the empty one... Well at least Dawn slept well!

Dawn: I wish I could say that... I was kept up all night by the growling of my stomache! Do you have any food? ;~;

Me: About that... ^-^;

Paul: Oh god, what is it this time?

Me: Ya see, Static was really hungry after yesterday, so I gave her extra Num Nums! ^.^

Paul + Dawn: Static?

Me: Yea, named it off screen. Oh, and you can go get the food from her if you want! *points to Luxray eating a steaming steak*

Paul: *Thinks it over* So... eat or get killed?

Dawn: I think that sums it up well... But I'm so hungry I'm going for it! *Drool*

Me: Is that drool over Paul...?

Dawn: *Ignores and walks towards Static*

Me: O_O Wow, she's really gonna do it. 0 Paul, what are you waiting for? Snap your girlfriend out of it before she gets mauled!

Paul: #1: Not my girlfriend. #2: If she gets the steak, I'm taking some, so I don't see a problem here... T-T

Me: -_-*

Dawn: Heeeere kitty kitty!

Static: *Looks up from steaks* Lux! Raaaay...!

Dawn: How about we share that steak...? *More drool*

Static: Raaaaaay! *Starts to use Thunder Fang*

Dawn: *Runs from Static* Aaaaaah! o

Static: *chases with a smirk on face* Luxray!

Dawn: Clan, call off that beast of yours!

Me: Why?! I haven't seen Static this happy since we beat the 8th Gym! ^0^

Paul: *Gets up*

Me: Going to Dawn's rescue after all, huh?

Paul: *Glares... but walks over to steaks, takes them back, sits down and eats*

Me: -_-; Paul...? Your rescued the wrong thing! Hint: SOMEONE.

Paul: Hmm? I did?

Me: Time to start the dares early...

Paul: FINE. *takes out Weavile* Use Icy-

Static: *Snaps head to Paul* Luxray! (Translation: I don't think so!) *Uses bite on Paul's arm*

Paul: F-

Storm: Eeeeeeveee!

Paul:-you Static! *Glares at Storm*

Me: Its fine Paul *Waves magic pen and his arm heals*

Dawn: *Pant pant* Why can't you poof up something for us to eat...?

Me: Then this wouldn't of happened! Now on to the dares ^.^

Dawn: You mean Truths too right...?

Me: Nope! I got a review!

Paul: Be happy now, ya won't get another...

Me: ... Your so cold. Lets make you even colder! BlizzardStorm, Use-

Paul: NO. I mean... just do the dares T~T

Me: Fine by me! This one is from rainbowguardian!

"coolio! i love it! can i give truths and dares?"

Me: Well DUH. Thats what I asked of you to do ^-^

"if so, i dare them both to wear matching playboy bunny outfits while doing the harlem shake."

Paul + Dawn: NO WAY!

Me: *holds up costumes* Yes way! ^0^

Dawn: *snatches costume and goes to change*

Paul: And if I don't?

Me: She dropped off her level 100 arcanine! It knows Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Strength, and Fire Blast!

Paul: F-fire Blast...? *Grabs costume and runs to bathroom*

Me: Thats more like it!

* * *

Dawn: Alright, I'm back...

Me: you look cute in it! ;D

Dawn: *Blushes*

Paul: *comes out*

Me: And HE Doesn't O_O

Paul: Just get it over with!

Paul + Dawn dance.

Me: Turns out Paul can dance pretty well in a playboy bunny outfit ^-^

Paul: Turns out your a-

Storm: Eevee!

Me: I'ma Eevee!? I never knew! Now to think of what eeveelution to evolve into...

Paul: Glaceon. But warning, your heart will be colder then your Sheer Cold.

Dawn: *Went to go change and avoids fight*

Me: Your one to talk... Now go change before I take a picture and blackmail you!  
Paul: *Opens mouth, but looks down.* I forgot I was still in this...! *Runs to change*\

Me: Huh... He has the speed of a bunny too.

Dawn: *Comes out* Is the fighting over?

Me: For now, but don't get comfy hun! the next dare is gonna get hot!

Dawn: O_O Uh...

Paul: *Comes out in normal clothes* Now questions?

Me: No questions! Just one more dare!

Paul: Should I be happy or sad?

Me: Don't now! Next dare is for a double battle! Me and Rainbow against the ikari couple!

Dawn: -.- Oy.

Paul: Easy, against two girls? This should be over quick.

Me: *Smirk*

* * *

Ref: Ok, bring out your pokemon!

Me: Go Luxray

Rainbow: Go Blaze (arcanine from before)

Paul: Go Weavile!

Dawn: Piplup! Spotlight!

*All pokemon appear*

Rainbow: Blaze, use Fire Blast on Weavile!

Blaze: Caaaa! Niiiiiine! *fires Blast* (Don't know what it looks like... ^-^;)

*Hits and Weavile faints on contact*

Paul: O_O... Dawn, ur screwed.

Me: Eevee, gotten lazy?

Storm: _Sorry_. DX

Me: Luxray, Thunder Fang on piplup!

Dawn: Piplup! Dodge!

Piplup: Pip pip! *dodges*

Me: Grr =.= Thats it. Luxray! Use Thunder!

Static: *Nod* Lux... *charges for a second* RAAAAAAY!

Piplup: Piplup... (Translation: S-sorry Dawn l_l;)

*Direct hit*

Me: Your right Paul! It was over quickly! ^-^

Paul: *grumbles and looks away* _

Dawn: You did good Piplup.

* * *

"i also dare them to do a double battle against me and you if you don't mind... (so: dawn and paul vs me and you). if you do this dare i'm going to use my level 100 Arcanine called Blaze"

Me: ALready did that! *Smiles at Paul*

Paul: *Looks away*

"keep the story going as i will be back! love the story -giggles and waves- bye!  
p.s. i love the face thingys! _ \(*o*)/  
p.s.s . sorry i didnt have any truths! T-T"

Paul: Darn, she's coming back... =l

Me: Don't scare off my costomers =U

Dawn: Face thingys...?

Me: OH NO, FOURTH WALL BROKEN. DONT EVEN MENTION THAT PART DAWN.

Dawn: O_O ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, SORRY.

Me: Well its time to go! Please R&R! And before I go, I promised last chapter that my Eeveelutions can fire at Paul.

Paul: Goo- WHAT WUT?

Eeveelutions: *Fires at Paul*

Paul: Fu-

Eeveelutions: EEEEEOOOOONNN!

*smoke clears and Paul's black and smoked*

Paul: There goes my hair. T_T

Me: Thanks to Rainbowguardian, and come back soon!

Paul: Please DON'T

Dawn: I heard that review button gives out cookies to whoever presses it! =D 


	3. Chapter 3: Round 3!

Me: Ello and welcome back to Truth, Dare, or Torture!

Dawn: Can we do it without the torture this time...?

Me: Nu. That's like asking Paul to smile without forcing it. Oh, and by the way, your gonna have to do that.

Paul: Um, I can last a whole 30 seconds like that? Is that long enough?

Me: Well, if it's all we are gonna get.

Paul: *smiles*

Dawn: I've never seen you smile before... its kinda cute ^.^

Paul: *breaks smile and covers eyes with bangs* Hardy har har.

Me: 30 seconds my but! That was more like 5 milliseconds =[

Paul: Then get used to it.

Me: =[

Dawn: O_O; ...

Paul: .-. ...

Everyone: =l ...

Me: Awkward silence broken! Now, I have added a new co-host to host by my side! My good 'ol friend with her infamous hammer... MISTY!

Misty: *walks in* Hey Dawn, you and Paul kissed yet?

Dawn + Paul: NU. *Looks away from each other*

Misty: *Whispers in my ear* This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Me: Alright, We got some more dares from my friends and from other peeplies!

Dawn: ;~;

Paul: U-U*

Misty: First one is from... **Cheetahroselily!**

**dare dawn to dress up as a damsel in distress and then Paul a night in shining armor who has to rescue her except the only thing in his way is your eeveelutions and Static your luxray.**

Me: I like this guy!

Paul: I don't T-T

Me: Well, they sent me the armor, props, etc etc. So go get changed!

* * *

Knight Paul: *Bland voice* Don't worry, I am coming to save u dawn.

Princess Dawn: Get on with it! FlameStorm is trying to use Flame Thrower on me! _

Knight Paul: Cr-

Storm: Eevee!

Knight Paul: *Runs after them with Weavile* Let Dawn go =Y

Evil Me: NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Knight Paul: ... Seriously?

Evil Me: Who can burn u into a crisp with her awesome writing powers again?

Knight Paul: I'm going -_- *Runs up to tower and Eeveelutions stand in way* Oh come on!  
FlameStorm: Flare! *Uses Flame Thrower at Dawn*

Princess Dawn: HURRY UP U NINNY!

Knight Paul: Ninny...? Whatever... Weavile use Icy Wind to propel us up to the top of the tower!

Weavile: Wea! Viiiile! *Uses Icy Wind at the ground and grabs Paul*

Knight Paul: *Sticks the landing* There... Easy as-

Static: Luxray!

Knight Paul: Of course. Weavile us Slash!

Weavile: Weavile! *Uses Slash*

Static: *Uses Thunder Fang to stop it* Lux, ray ray luxray?! (Translation: You can't stop me, I am- wait a-?!

Knight Paul: *Went around the fight to get Dawn* Are we done here?

Evil Me: *Calls off pokemon* Nope! Gotta carry her back home into the sunset first! ^-^

Princess Dawn: -_-; Really?

Knight Paul: *sighs, picks her up bridal style and carries into sunset*

* * *

Me: Ok, next dare!

Dawn: How did we get back here?

Me: I have connections... Plus PsyStorm knows Teleport.

PsyStorm: Eon! =3

Me: And sorry I didn't get to use ur pokemon. (Trust me, I will use them for later =D) Next letter from Sara Lovelymusic!

**dawn if paul was to rescue you from a stampede what would be you token of gratitude? **

Dawn: I-I don't know...? Some money?

Me: WEEEAAAK. Try again!

Dawn: A-a kiss...?

Misty: *walks in* WHooo! That's more like it!

Paul: And where have you been?

Misty: I get hungry too ya know! And Paul, want me to set up a stampede for you?

Paul: *tries to hid blush*

Me: Now the dare!

**dare paul everytime you say something negative you have to kiss dawn for 30 (seconds)**

Paul: THATS THE MOST-

Me: *Points to dare rules*

Paul:... amazing dare there is.

Me: Good Paul ^3^

Paul: Idiot.

Misty: Well that was short lived. Paul, time to kiss da bride!

Paul: No.

Dawn: Ok, that's it. *kisses Paul*

*After some minutes*

Dawn: *Breaks it* Was that 30 seconds?

Me: Well, me and Misty didn't want to break the moment, so we left you two along. You kissed for like, idk, 3-4 mins.

Paul: Troublesome Girl.

Me: And now your gonna kiss for 1 minute!

Dawn + Paul: Wut?

Misty: Yup! everytime you make a negative comment you have to add 30 secs to the kiss!

Paul: F-fine. *Kisses Dawn for a minute and breaks it* Happy?

Me + Misty: Very!

Me: And last one, from RainbowGuardian again!

**aww... paulie didn't want me to come back...**

Paul: Um, yea. That's right.

Everyone but Paul: PAUL!  
Paul: I don't regret a word I say.

**paul's dare: you have to ask dawn to marry you  
dawns dare: she has to say yes**

Paul: *sigh* Alright. Dawn, we have been through a lot together, even though I'm lying. I would do nothing in this world for you, and I can think of better people to marry, but-

Misty: -hits him on head with hammer and glares-

Paul: *scowls* Scratch all that. *kneels down on one knee and takes out ring* Dawn, will you marry me?

Dawn: Um, where'd you get the ring...?

Me: Doesn't matter, just say yes.

Dawn: Ok, Yes, I will marry you Paul.

Me + Misty: YOU MAY NOW KISS THE-

Paul: SHUT UP.

Misty: *Starts to take out hammer*

Dawn: *shakes hands infront of her* N-never mind that! Next dare...? ^_^;

**a dare for both: look after my Pokemon for the rest of the game (Arcanine (Blaze), Twilight (Absol) and Aerial (Braivery))**

Paul: Finally, a dare I like! I will train them and-

Me: You have to work with Dawn to train and care for them. Note the "A dare for both" part.

Paul: FINE. Dawn, can I train them?

Dawn: You can train Aerial, but I get the rest of them for contests~!

Paul: WHAT? No fair!

Misty: Don't whine Paul.

Paul: Stay out of this Misty!

Me: Yea, let the newly weds fight.

Dawn + Paul: *Glares*

Dawn: Whatever, Go Twilight!

Twilight: Absol! ^-^

Paul: Go Aerial!

Aerial: Brav!

Dawn + Paul: I CHALLANGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!

Me + Misty: U_U; Still have more dares you know.

Dawn: ...

Paul: ... Personally, I am ok with skipping them.

Me: Not if they are from RainbowGuardian! Ok, next are some truths we CAN'T miss

**dawns truth: if my OC Shadow (my profile pic is what she looks like) came in and flirted with paul, how would you feel?**

Dawn: D-depends on how she goes about it... If she is flat out rude then I'll be angry. *Blushes*

Me: Any other reasons?

Dawn: N-n-nope! *Blushes more*

**paul's truth: how do you think dawn would feel if my OC Shadow flirted with you?**

Paul: Annoyed. *looks at her picture* O-or maybe not...?

Dawn: -_-* ...

**i'll let you borrow Shadow to test it! -hands over Shadow who is tied up-**

Me: *Unties her and explains everything* Ok, you go girl! ^-^/)

Shadow: Hey Paulie! ^-^ You look adorable today! Your so angry I find it REALLY hot!

Paul: Th-thanks!

Dawn: *Dark smoke comes of her... and bangs covers eyes*

Shadow: I was hoping, would you like to, I don't know, come see my house? ^-^

Paul: I-I-.

Dawn: ALRIGHT, THATS IT. *takes Misty's hammer* Get outta here sista! *Swings it at her, dark aura flows off Dawn*

Shadow: AAAAH 0 *Runs out of room*

Dawn: *pant pant pant*

Misty + Me + Paul: O_O ...

Misty: I knew it! You want Paulie to yourself! ^0^

Dawn: *turns to Misty and glares daggers*

Misty: *shivers* I mean... Hey Look! My ride! *Runs*

Me: *sighs* There goes my perfect show host...

Dawn: *Sits down and crosses arms* Clan, say ONE word about this, and your next!

Paul: Um, I think you better back off the flirting dares...?

Me: Hmm... unless the public demands them, sure. Now dares and truths from my friends!

**Paul, be nice to your new pokemon for the next episode!**

Paul: Annoying, but easy.

**Paul, Fight off 6 of Ash's pokemon with only your Weavile!**

Paul: Slightly harder.

Me: I will get Ash next episode, don't worry! *snaps fingers and a Lucario appears* Go Force, find Ash^-^

Force: Luc! *Runs out door*

Dawn: New pokemon?

Me + Paul: *Flinches at Dawn's voice*

Me: False alarm, she's calm now.

Dawn: But first... *Uses hammer to hit Paul with it*

Paul: *rubs head* What's I do?

Dawn: You fell for that Shadow girl. =[

Me: Jealous?

Dawn: Say it again *Aura returns*

Me: N-next dare!

**Paul: Let each and every pokemon you've released fire an attack at you. Pick all at once or one by one.**

Paul: A-all at once. And next episode?

Me: I am up at 4 AM on a vacation in MaryLand. Heck yea its waiting until tomorrow.

**Paul: Take your phone and call your brother Reggie. Invite him to co-host with Clanclaws**

Paul: *looks at Clan*

Me: This one is now ^-^

Paul: *Groans and dials phone. puts on speaker*

Reggie: Hello lil' bro? Whats up?

Paul: I'm on this show called Truth, Dare or Torture. And I got a dare saying to call and ask you to co-host.

Reggie: ... what type of show is it?

Me: *takes phone* An ikarishipping one!

Reggie: Sweet, I will be there Paul! *hangs up*

Paul: *Glares daggers*

Me: He will be here next episode XD Next Dare!

Paul: Its for me isn't it. It always is.

**Dawn: Fight IceStorm or whatever her name is with your own bare hands.**

Me: That's it for today! Next episode, all this dares will be going down!  
Paul: Not looking forward for Reggie though. He's gonna spend the day calling Dawn my girlfriend...

Me: Isn't that the point? Anyways, ME NEED MORE DARES. XD The review button is very ticklish, she loves to be clicked!


	4. Chapter 4: Round 4!

Me: And after 4 months we are back!

Paul: ... Its only been like a week.

Me: 4 months, a week, same difference.

Dawn: Can we just finish the dares from last time and get it over with?

Reggie: Wait for it...

Lucario: *Comes in with a sack and drops in on couch next to Dawn and Paul. uncovers and its Ash*

Ash: LUCARIO, WHERE AM I?!  
Lucario: Luc.

Me: Shut up Ash. I have usually try to update every day or two or at least start one day later, but I was on vacation and got lazeh XD

Paul: T.T good.

Dawn: -_-;

Me: Ok, lets do Ash and Paul's dare first. Good luck!

* * *

_Warp to random battlefield_

Paul: But how...? -_-~?

Me: I have connections, remember? Now you two battle!

-Sorry, I'm being lazy today and am not looking up all of Ash's pokemon, lets just watch the last part-

Me: Ash has 3 pokemon left. and Paul is hanging on by a thread!

Ash: Pikachu! Use Iron Tail! And when it makes contact, use Thunder Bolt!

*Direct hit, and Weavile wasn't fast enough, so Ash wins!*

Paul: You only won because I only have one pokemon... Next time do better-

Me: You have to be nice to your pokemon from now on Paul...

Paul: *glares* You... did good weavile and you've earned another training session.

Dawn: I think that's all we will get out of him... ^-^;

Reggie: Yup. Now about this being an Ikarishipping show...?

Paul: Say a word and-

Reggie: So, this one time Paul was with Dawn and BLAH BLAH BLAH

Paul: Get comfortable, he isn't shutting up soon

Me: Doesn't matter, we have another dare to get to anyways! My new Zangoose has brought me all the pokemon you've released! (or seen released, I'm sure you've released more) 3 Starlys, a Stantler, one of those blue rat type things (Don't know name srry! Ima just call it marill), and the famous released was Chimchar!

Paul: ... All at once. But I gave them up for a reason, they are all weak.

Me: ... Not anymore ^0^ The starlys are now staravias and staraptor. And Chimchar is now Infernape.

Paul: *Braces for it*

*The birds use powerful Gusts, Stantler used confusion (giving him a headache) and Infernape used Flame Thrower! It was very effective~!*

Paul: *wobbles a bit, but faints* X _ X; ~ O-ow...

Dawn: O_O Oh my god.

Ash: (He is still here, lol) I told him "Don't throw away all the poke u got! It will come back later to bite chu on da butt!" But NUUUU. /)_U

Me: *Turns to Dawn and hands her IceStorm* Have fun!

Icestorm: Glace... *Dark aura emits from it* L=

Dawn: I-I guess it wont be too-

*IceStorm used Ice Fang!*

Dawn: *Rubs arm and drops the Glaceon*

IceStorm: *Licks lips and lets out a small yip*

Dawn: *Charges, taking out a pokeball*

Me: Nu, don't catch it! IceStorm dodge!

IceStorm: *Graceful dodge. Uses Ice Beam right when Dawn throws another Pokeball*

Dawn: *Frozen*

IceStorm: *Smirks and puffs out chest, but gets hit in the head with the pokeball and it knocks her out*

Reggie: So... Everyone is asleep?

Ash: Hey! What about me?!

Me: You don't count. Lucario, bring him back to where you got him from.

Lucario: Ario. *Picks up Ash and puts in a cages, carries off with it* Luc.

Reggie: ...

Me: ...

Pokémon: ...

Reggie: You do know we can just thaw Dawn out and at least break the silence right? And use Wake-Up Slap on Paul. I do it every morning.

Me: Lol, Mkay! Zangoose, use Wake-Up Slap!

Zangoose: *shurgs* Zangoose... (Translation: And you taught me that when?)

Me: You can't...? Well then just slap him silly. FlareStorm use Flame Thrower on Dawn. But don't roast... u gotta (Adventure Time refrence) Flambe!

FlareStorm: *Nods and complies*

Paul: *Wakes up* Huh, why is Zangoose comin-

Zangoose: *slaps him over and over and over*

Paul: *Rages* I was already awake! U_U*

Me: Well not my fault you didn't wake up when I wanted! *Looks at smoked Dawn*

Dawn: I lost didn't I..?

Reggie: Yup. But hey! it was almost a tie!

Dawn: Almost isn't good enough!

Me: -.-;

Reggie: Aww, you two are so cute together!

Paul: One, that came out of nowhere. Two. WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER.

Me: Let me finish that for you. "Yet" ^-^

Paul: *Eye twitch*

**Paul: Do you have a motorcycle?**

Paul: Yea? T.T

Me: I just gained 30% more respect for you then I did.

Reggie: You do?

Paul: *Ignores*

**Dawn: Do you find his answer hot? ;D**

Dawn: ... Uh... well... *Blush*

Reggie: The blush says it all!

Dawn: I do admit it, it does...

Paul: *looks annoyed but blushes anyways*

**I dare Paul and Dawn to go on a motorcycle ride together. Dawn, you better make sure you don't fall, so hold onto something! (Hint: someone...)**

Dawn + Paul: WUT. O~O;

Reggie: I think I love this person! ^0^

Me: I can agree with that.

Paul: Too bad I can't. I will take the blow to the head with your eevees.

Me: *glares* Oh no, your going! PsyStorm, use Psyhic. =l

Dawn: *watches Paul get carried away* I... will do it willingly...

Me: Good choice. The only pokemon I had left was Lucario, and he would've had to Force Palm you to the 'cycle. Heh... ^U^;/)

* * *

Dawn: We're back!

Paul: Back to he-

Storm: Eevee!

Reggie: Paul, mind you language!

Paul: *looks away, obviously annoyed and embarrassed*

Me: How'd you like it Dawn?

Dawn: To be honest, it was fun! *Glances at Paul* It would've been better if he wasn't complaining the whole time...!

Paul: Good. You were supposed to regret going! =[

Me: And your going to regret saying that. Zangoose, False Swipe. We need him alive.

Zangoose: Zang-zangoose~! *Uses it right in Paul's stomache*

Paul: *Holds stomache* Why can't I just faint...?

Reggie: BECAUSE you were pretty rude back there...

Dawn: I gotta admit, you did EARN a punishment ^-^

Paul: Sh-shuddap you two...

Me: The time we've all been waiting for it here~!

Reggie: Dawn kisses Paul and Paul kisses back?

Dawn: Ash comes back to kick Paul's butt again?

Paul: To get out of here? And what'd you say Reggie?!

Me: Nnnope! its time to let Paul and Dawn do dares and to answer truths! First is- She changed her name from RainbowGuardian

Paul: *Groan*

Me: To XTwilightsxBeautyX , and she's back for more!

Dawn: For once I wish she was back for less...

Reggie: Shush Dawn! That was Paul's line!

Dawn: So what, I can't have any clever comebacks?!

*Everyone glances at one another*

Everyone but Dawn: Nope.

Dawn: *crosses arms and looks away*

**heya i'm back again! Paul's dare: you have to smile for the whole of this chapter. if you don't then Blaze, Twilight and Aerial will attack you.**

Paul: Does smirking count? If it doesn't then I have to get ready for pokemon attacks...

Me: Hmm... yes. But if you change from a smile to a smirk you get slapped by my Lucario. If you go form a smirk to a smile... You get... a cookie?

Paul: ... *smiles* Fine... TUT

Dawn: Do those eyes go with that smile at all? l . l

Reggie: Nope. Next.

**Dawns dare: you have to act like Paul for the the whole of this chapter. if you don't, you too will be attacked.**

Dawn: *Scoff* Whatever... *slight smirk*

Paul: *Smile turns to smirk and his eyes brow twitches to show he's angry*

Lucario: Luc. (Translation: Dat's my cue...) *Slaps Paul*

Paul: *holds cheek but smiles*

Me: *Throws him a cookie* Next.

**Reggie's dare: look after this egg for me**

Reggie: *takes egg out of a box (With pillows fyi)* Ok! ^U^

Paul: How come he get the good dares?

Me: He does good with what he does.

Dawn: Shut up Clan. I want to get this over with *Scowls*

Me: ... Wow. your good at this. You must study Paul A LOT. ;D

Dawn: *Blushes but hides eyes like Paul does*

Paul: I don't do that do I? *smirks*

Lucario: *Slaps and Paul perks up again*

**Paul's truth: who would you rather date, Clan or Dawn? -hides-**

Paul: You better hide. Now...

*Looks at Dawn.*

Blue-haired. annoying. WAY to peppy.

*Looks at Clan* (FYI I'm putting myself down not anyone else)

Hispanic wanna be writer with too many extended braids and trapped me in here in the first place. I pick Dawn.

Me: *Is red from anger* LUCARIO. CLOSE COMBAT. ZANGOOSE. REVENGE.

Paul: *frowns and runs*

Me: Looky here. *Sends the other three pokemon chasing after him* FYI. I'M JAMACIAN AND ITS AWSOME. =D

Dawn: O_O; I... like your braids...

Me: Thanks, I got 152 of them XD

Reggie: You counted?

Me: Me and my friends get bored.

**Dawn's truth: who would you rather date, Paul or Reggie?**

Dawn: Reggie is way out of my age group. But of course he is much better then Paul *Points to Paul still running and dodging attacks like a ninja* But I will say Paul...

Reggie: I will say thank god for many reason I will care not to explain.

**Reggie's Truth: has Paul ever told you about his love for Dawn?**

Reggie: Yes!

Paul: *Pauses* Wh-what?! *Gets hit by countless attacks and faints*

Dawn + Me: Really?!

Reggie: Indirectly XD

Dawn: And how did this come up? T_T;

Reggie: I asked him if he met any girls when he was daydreaming and he said "Yea, a girl named Dawn... Why- WHAT. NO. Reggie, you need to shut up the wild imagination you have going on" ^-^

Me: ^U^ This proves it!

Dawn: No... it proves your desperate for Paul to admit he likes me... T_T;

Paul: *comes back and sit on couch, black and smoked* What's the difference?

**and sadly that's about it for today T.T i will be back! ta ta**

Me: I miss her already...

Dawn: Shut up.

Paul: ... *looks at screen* Don't expect the whole "Smile/smirk" thing to be there. I gave up.

Reggie: The chapter is over for now?

Me: Sadly, yes... TT~TT School is about to start, only a week more! So soon I will as busy as a combee!

Dawn: They get busy?

Paul: One, Yes. Two, that sounded slightly wrong...

Me: Dirty mind alert! PsyStorm Hypnosis!

Paul: Wait, it was Daw- *head slams into table infront of them when it hit*

Me: Well, I have to go! R&R and I will get your truth/dare on here! Psst, for those who reviewed, you get a pixel cooke /)O(\ (Fail attempt of arms holding cookie)


	5. Chapter 5: Round 5!

Reggie: AAAAAND we're back! And off screen I hatched the egg!

Paul: What Is it? I_T

Dawn: Oh, I hope its cute~! ^0^

Me: I hope it can help me keep these two in check.

Paul: Don't you have enough?

Me: ... NEVER.

Reggie: Anyways.. its...

Everyone (Means pokemon too): *Leans forward*

Reggie: Its...

Everyone: *Leans closer*  
Reggie: Spoink! =D

Paul: *Anime fall*

Dawn: SOOOO CUUUUUUUTE! *Rushes forward*

Reggie: *Holds her back with a hand* It's moves are physic, tackle, and bounce!

Me: useful 101 is right here in this pig! Now... don't youall remember last time when Paul insulted me? Ya know, calling me a Hispanic wannabe? Well, That's why I am skipping right to the dares and truths of... Twilightcrystalflame!

Paul: *Eye twitch*

Dawn: *Is petting spoink* Nice going Paul...

**Hello! Got some dares and stuff for the kawaii couple!**

Paul: What?

Me: Shut up Paul.

**Dawn gets chased by my Mightyena pack and Paul has to save her.**

Paul: When you say "Has to save her"...?

* * *

Dawn: The heck? are those...?

Reggie: Yup, Mightyenas... Well. I'ma go now. Come on spoink.

Spoink: *Hops out of Dawn's arms and follow Reggie*

Dawn: No! Reggie come- AAAAAH *Runs 'cause they are gaining on her*

* * *

*SOMEWHERE ELSE*

Paul: Where am I? Where's Dawn?

Me: Over that cliff! She's at the bottom about to get mauled by a pack of Mightyena.

Paul: Ok, and how'd we get here?

Me: Turns out Spoink knows Teleport too.

Paul: T-T

Me: Just go! *Teleports*

Paul: *looks over cliff edge and sees Dawn cornered* Just wonderful.

* * *

Dawn: HEEEEEEEELLP. *Starts crying*

Mightyena 1: Mighty, ene Might. (Translation: Want her arm or leg? I call head)  
Mightyena 2: Might Mightena! (Translation: I want her ribs!)

Mightyena 3: Ena?! Mightyena... (Translation:Really?! Doesn't look like much meat...)

Paul: *Rides in on aerial* Get on Dawn, we have to time.

Dawn: O-ok. *Jumps but gets foot twisted bramble root*

Paul: Really?! Out of the times to be clumsy, youhad to pick now! /)-T

Dawn: *Still crying* H-help...

Paul: ... Fine. Aerial, Use Hurricane!

Aerial: Brrrr... AAAAAVER!

Mightyena Pack: *Gets blown away* M-mighty!  
Paul: Use peck on the bramble root.

Aerial: *Complies*

Dawn: *Hugs Paul* THANK U THANK U THANK U, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!

Paul: *pushes her off* Well you didn't.

* * *

Me: Finally. You guys are back.

Paul + Dawn: *Nod*

Reggie: ...

Paul: ...

Dawn: ...

Me: ... Well,what are you waiting for Dawn?

Dawn: The next dare...?

Me: Ugh, I have to replay it don't I. *Turns on TV*

_"_**dawn if paul was to rescue you from a stampede what would be you token of gratitude? **

Dawn: I-I don't know...? Some money?

Me: WEEEAAAK. Try again!

Dawn: A-a kiss...?"

Me: *Shuts TV off* Weeeeell?

Dawn: *Sits there blushing* I didn't know it was going to happen! I was just saying that out of pressure...

Reggie: No take backs. *pushes Paul into Dawn*

Dawn: F-fine *kisses*

Paul: ... *Hint: Is blushing*

Everyone: AWWWWWW.

Dawn: *Breaks it* There, happy?!

Paul: I'm not. REGGIE GET YOUR A-

Storm: Eev!

Paul: OVER HERE.

Reggie: Hehe... Well, how was it lil' bro? First kiss, wasn't it magical? *laughs*

Paul: *Chases Reggie around with Weavile trying to hit Reggie with Ice Beam* TRY THAT CRA-

Storm: Vee!

Paul: AGAIN AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN IN H-

Gengar: Gaaaaaar. *Uses Hypnosis on Paul*

Paul: HeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeLLLO. *faints X_X*

Me: Thank You CheetahRoseLily O_O

Paul:*Wakes up* What was I doing again...?

Dawn: N-n-nothing *Is sorta spacing out blushing*

Reggie: Nothing. Just sit down, the next dare is ready.

Paul: *Eyes Reggie* Are you sure, because I remember-

Me: NOTHING. NEXT DARE.

**Paul: you have to battle my strongest Mightyena (lv70). If you lose, you have to kiss Dawn.**

Dawn: A-AGAIN?

Paul: ... Again...? ... MY GOD. AGAIN!

Me: Well, he remembers. Anyways...

* * *

Paul: Am I alone...?

*Silence*

Paul: Yup.

*Howl*

Paul: Of course. Come out Aerial!

Aerial: *appears* Braaaav!  
Paul: I haven't taught you to fight well, but my Weavile's missing. So you better do well.

Aerial: Ry...

Mightyena: *Pops out of a bush and uses crunch from nowhere*

Paul: Grrr. I hate mightyenas. Aerial, use Wing Attack!

Aerial: *Aims it but is stopped by Take Down and slides across the random forest floor*

Paul: Pathetic Aerial. Use Wing Attack again! This time keep your eyes open for attacks!

Aerial: *Weak nod and complies. Mightyena gets hit*

Mightyena: Mighty... *Uses Dark Pulse and Aerial faints*

Paul: ... Does that mean...?

* * *

Me: That you have to kiss Dawn? Yes it does.

Dawn: *Staring out into space, probably thinking about contest moves since she is whispering moves*

Reggie: Come on bro. Man up.

Paul: Ok. Fine. *Walks up to Dawn* Hey Dawn  
Dawn: *Snaps out of it* What? Oh hey, Did you win?

Paul: *Leans in and kisses her*

Me: So the answer Dawn, is no. He lost.

Paul: *Breaks it and moves to the end of the couch away from Dawn awkwardly*

Dawn: ... I guess not.

Reggie: Next one!

Me: Wait. Lucario, Paul goes in soundproof room now.

Paul: Ok- wait what?

Lucario: Luc. *Takes Paul (Who is fighting it) To another room*

Dawn: Why?

Reggie: Miss him Dawn.

Dawn: *Blushes a bit but stays quiet*

Me: Its the next dare. Play it Zangoose.

**Paul has to watch as my Ditto transforms into him and flirts with Dawn. (Ah torture)**

Dawn: What? B-but...

Me: *Takes out ditto* Here Ditto. Sit next to Dawn transformed as Paul, and when he walks in start flirting! Got it?

Ditto-Paul: Whatever.

Reggie: Accually that's pretty good.

Me: Ok Lucario, bring him in!

Lucario: *Brings in Paul who just gave up fighting it and is crossing his arms*

Paul: T_T Great, what is it-

Ditto-Paul: Dawn, you really look pretty today...

Dawn: Th-thank you

Paul: *eye twitches* Wh-what?

Ditto-Paul: Hey those are some nice legs, when do they open?

Paul: *Rages and walks up to Ditto-Paul* Stop that you idiot! *Ninja kicks stomache*

Ditto-Paul: *Giggles and turns back into a Ditto*

Paul: wh-what?

Me: *Laughs* You should of seen your face Paul!  
Reggie: I know, it was like, "NUUUU. NO ONE HAS HER BUT MEEEEEE" HA.

Paul: Alright, hardy har har. *Glares daggers*

Me + Reggie: *Flinch*

Dawn: ... Sorry Paul.

Paul: *Looks away and shrugs* A dare's a dare.

Reggie: Sure, get angry at us but then not care about what Dawn did.

Paul: *Ignores*

Me: Well, I have to go do things that are important. And so you know, PM me dare and truths. If you can't/don't know how just review.

Reggie: Yup. And Clanclaws says she will go back tot he dares she skipped and will make the next chapter long to try to get two or three of those done.

Paul: ... Bye.

Dawn: *Waves franticly*


	6. Chapter 6: Round 6!

Me: I gotta surprise for you all!

Paul: Wonderful.

Reggie: I know right!

Me: XTwilightxBeautyX-

Paul: Whatever it is, I say no.

Me: Too late, she will be part of the show until she wants to stop.

Paul + Dawn: WHAT O0O

Reggie: ... *Looks at her reviews* ... I fully welcome her.

Paul: REGGIE.

Dawn: N-no! She-

Me: Is awesome. I know. She will "Arive" When she arrives. But until then... MORE TRUTHS AND DARES~!

Reggie: L= from Sara Lovelymusic!

**so i have a dare for dawn, for maybe the whole chap she has to be all negative and stuff, if she breaks character the shell have to say 'i love you' to paul and iill leave the rest up to you ;p**

Me: Thank you! And Dawn, would you like a cookie?

Dawn: Ya- HEY. THE HECK CLAN, THAT'S NOT COOL YOU LITTLE PEICE OF-

Storm: Eev!

Me: Darn so close...

Reggie: Worth a shot...

Dawn: *eats cookie anyway* You know, this cookie is kinda good... NOT!

Me: ... that's counts as something positive.

Dawn: Does not.

Me: Your wrong

Dawn: I'm right!

Reggie: Boom, too positive.

Dawn: I HATE YOU ALL. TT_TT *Turns to Paul* I-I love you.

Paul: *Has been zoning out 'til he heard Dawn* WUT.

Reggie: You heard her.

Dawn: It was part of a dare... were you not paying attention?

Paul: *Hides blush* Wh-what?

Me: Thanks Sara! Next person is ... guest XD

**since paul got flirted with its his turn to get jealous an angry! let some random person you choose! come flirt and try to wooo dawn**

Paul: *Is staring out the window*

Me: He's notpaying attention. Good.

Reggie: ... neither is Dawn.

Dawn: *Is playing with Spoink* Hehe, your so cute! Wait, what'd I miss?

Me: This. BRING IN THE KID.

*Lucario and Zangoose drag in a bag and uncover it to be Gary*

Paul: Who is the spiny-haired guy?

Gary: *Rushes to Dawn* The person to carry Dawn off to a land of sunshine and kisses and lollipops and-

Paul: *Ninja kicks Gary in the face* AND PAIN. *Eye twitch*

Dawn: Wuh...?

Reggie: Dawn, you so oblivious aren't you...?

Gary: WUT THE HECK YOU EMO FREAK, BACK OFF!

Paul: YOU BACK OFF YOU 1D WANNABE PLAYBOY.

Me: *Chuckle* That was pretty good Paul...

Gary + Paul: *Sissy slap fight*

Dawn: *Blinks* Oh, I see whats happening... AND YOU BOTH NEED TO BACK OFF!

Paul: HEY, I'M THE ONE STOPPING THIS PERVERT.

Gary: WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?

Reggie: Confession time?

Me: *Nods* =D

Paul: *Throws vase at Gary*

Gary: *Dodges*

Me: Nevermind. Lucario, Force Palm him out of the window. He's done.

Gary: YOU- Wait, no I'm not!

Lucario: *Shrugs and Force Palms him out*

Paul: FINALLY.

Me: *Glares* We made the whole dare perfect, but NOOO. You had to throw the vase and ruin it. You and your blood thirsty self! Owe well, we have to catch up so, next is Ikarishipper4865!

**Heya everyone  
I have some questions i 'm a huge ikarishipper but i dont want dawny and paulie to lose sympathy for me so here we go : Paul : Do you like dawn ? Be honest or *snaps fingers * ( my pokemon team stands behind me all lv 100 and they are a aceus,meloetta,zekrom,reshiram,victini and salemance )  
Dawn: Same as paul  
and ps i love your show  
ill be back and then i will have dares**

Paul: Why didn't you break it up.

Me: Too lazy. Now *Snaps fingers and his pokemon show up*

Dawn: I like Paul as a friend...

Victini: Victiii... (Translation: I can read your thoughts...)

Dawn: Fine, a close friend, happy?

Reggie + Me: *Looks at Victini*

Victini: *Nods sadly*

Paul: I think she is too bubbly, annoying, never stops crying, optimis-

Victini: *uses Flame Thrower at the lamp next to Paul and it burns to ashes*

Paul: I-I Didn't finish! O_O

Reggie: Go on...

Paul: But... she's good company...*Looks away annoyed*

Me: ... Close enough...

Reggie: Not to my liking.

Paul: Well deal with it.

Me: *Glares but mails pokemon back to ikarishipper4865* Next is Blue Egg!

**Hi, Clan, here is the world's largest chocolate bar for you.**

Me: I LOVE U. AND I LOVE U CHOCOLATE! *Eats it*

Everyone: T.T;

**Dares: Paul must be pushed into a giant bowl of vanilla pudding.**

Paul: Su- WUT.

Zangoose: *Wheels in pudding*

Me: Lets see... Static, push him in.

Static: LUXRAY. (Translation: THANK GOD. I thought you forgot about me!)

Me: *Pets Static* I would never forget you~! NOW GO.

Static: *Pushes in*

Paul: ... This is really good tasting pudding...!  
Reggie: Zangoose, where'd you get it?

Zangoose: Goose. (Translation: Brock.)

Me: Darn it all... owe well.

**Dawn must go and read rated M ikarishipping stories!**

Dawn: OK! What does "Rated M" mean?

Reggie: *Shoves computer in her hands* Go find out.

Me: Lucario, carry her to the room.

Lucario: Lucario, luc luc luc luc! (Translation: SUUURE. Carry her, Carry him. FINE.)

Me: I'm sorry Luc-y! Next time you get to carry a dog treat!

Lucario: *Brightens up and carries Dawn away*

Paul: *Climbs out of pudding* Ugh... still feels gross...

*2 hours later*

Dawn: *walks in and white sparkles pour out of her body*

Paul: What was that?

Dawn: I think all the innocence just left my body.

Me: So Dawn, good stories?

Dawn: *Face flushes red* I-I-I gotta to the b-bathroom! *Runs into bathroom*

Reggie: *Is laughing like crazy*

Paul: *Is glaring like crazy*

Dawn: *Comes in walking stiffly and sits as far away from Paul as she could get.*

Me: ^_^ Cheer up Dawn, want to do the next dare/truth to get it out of you mind?

Dawn: S-sure.

**Paul, I dare you to look after and raise this Level 1 female azurill until it evolves into an Azumarill  
*whispers* Dawn, you get to name the azurill Eggie.**

Paul: Does it matter that it's female?

Me: *Shrugs but hands it azurill*

Dawn: Yay, I getto name it Eggie!

Eggie: Azzuuu! *Purrs*

Paul: ... this thing is pathetic.

Eggie: *Rage* AAZZZZUUUUURILLLLL *Uses a never ending Bubble Beam at Paul*

Paul: F-fine! Your cute!

Eggie: *Stops and crosses arms* U~U Hmph!

Reggie: Need some tips bro...?

Paul: No. Lets continue.

Me: Ok, next from Destiny Bond!

**All right, Clan, I dare you to invite Silver and Crystal onto the show.**

Me: hmm... ok! Sorry Reggie, but time to say good bye!

Reggie: See you at home lil' bro! See you at your wedding Dawn!

Dawn: HEY.

Paul: Reggie, I'm 14, I'm not your lil' bro anymore

Reggie: Sure. See yea! I'll leave Spoink as a gift. Bye Spoink!

Spoink: =[ Spoink...

Dawn: It's ok Spoink, you got me!

Spoink: ^D^

Paul: Ugh.

Eggie: Azu.

Me: *types in Silver on TV and he magicly appears*

Silver: Hn?

Me: Hey, want to join this show here? *motions to "stage"*

Silver: No. *Tries to hang up but it won't work*

Me: I SAID. Want to join this SHOW.

Silver: I SAID. No.

Paul: I think this guy's pretty smart.

Silver: I think that guy's pretty right. Now hang up, I'm busy.

Me: Staring at pictures of Crystal?

Silver: *Tiny blush* N-no. Who are you?

Paul: You worst nightmare. If I were you, I'd run and never look back.

Me: Too late. PsyStorm, Go fetch with Teleport!  
PsyStorm: *Nods and Teleports*

Silver: *Looks at random pink cat* Is that PsyStorm? Nevermind... Feraligatr, use-

PsyStorm: *Teleports Silver and pokemon*

Sliver: *appears out of nowhere* use Hydro Pump!

Dawn: *Dodges*

Paul: *wasn't so quick and gets hit*

Silver: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE- What is this?

Me: An Ikarishipping show. Your on for an episode. and speaking of that. *Dials in Crystal*

Crystal: What now Gold- Oh, who are you?

Me: Clanclaws.  
Silver + Paul: RUN.

Crystal: Silver? And... Emo looking guy?

Paul: IM NOT EMO.

Crystal: ... Manly hair you got there.

Paul: NEVERMIND. JUST GET HER HERE AND LET HER SUFFER...!

Dawn: ...

Crystal: I'ma go...

Me: Nope. PsyStorm, go.

PsyStorm: *Teleports there and back in a few seconds*

Crystal: Hey, not cool!

Me: So cool. Anyways, yall will be on this show for an episode or two. So hang tight

Silver: *Sits down next to paul* T_T

Crystal: Ok...

Me: Ok, see you all later! ^_^

Dawn: Bye!

Silver + Paul: Hn.

Crystal: What, are you two brothers?

Paul: Speaking or brothers... will Reggie be back?

Dawn: Awww, miss your big bro? Want him here to TEASE US?

Paul: I want him away from here. he's annoying...

Me: He might be now that you said that

Silver: *Chuckle*

Paul: *Sulks*  
Me: Bye *Finishes giant chocolate*


	7. Chapter 7: Round 7!

Silver: I still don't get where the heck I am.

Me: Well suck it up.

Eggie: Azzuuu!

Crystal: ... Can I leave yet? I have things to do!

Paul: I told you to run away, but NOOOO. =_=

Me: Shut up. We have our favorite person to get to here.

Dawn: *Is hugging Spoink* I agree with Crys, I want outs!

Eggie: Rill!

Spoink: oink.

Me: ENOUGH.

Everyone: *shuts up*

Silver: ... *Gets up and tries to open doors.

Paul: What, think I didn't try that already kid?

Silver: I'm no kid! That's Crystal's job. Now shut up! Feraligatr, Slash!

Feraligatr: Raaal! *Attempts but is blocked by Static using Thunder Fang and he passes out* X_X

Dawn: ... What level is that thing?

Me: That THING. Is only at level 68

Everyone: O_O

Crystal: I don't want to see it at level 100.

Me: Scary isn't it? Well, first person to get to is: XTwilightxBueatyX!

**Guess who! XD**

Paul: I think it's He-

Storm: Ee!

Paul: -in a bottle

Me: You will regret that when she's on the show.

**Paul's Dare: Go to a hospital and convince the doctor you can't hear a thing**

Silver: If he's not regretting it now.

Crystal: *Is laughing on the floor*

Paul: T_T Is the episode over yet?

Dawn: Far from it...

Me: PsyStorm, Teleport to hospital!

* * *

Paul: *walks up to front desk*

Nurse: Hello, may I help you young man?

Paul: HELLO MY NAME'S PAUL AND I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING.

Nurse: Uh... er...?

Paul: WHAAA?

Nurse: Y-young man! Quiet down your attracting unwanted atten-

Paul: I DO LIKE PICKLES WITH ICE CREAM! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE. BUT I HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM.

Nurse: ... DOCTOR, THIS KID IS VERY MENTALLY ILL.

Paul: ... You know what. Screw this. PsyStorm take my back if you don't want then cracking open my skull to see what's wrong with my brain.

PsyStorm: *Looks at weirdly but shrugs* Eon... (Translation: Sure...) *Teleport*

* * *

Paul: *appears by Dawn*

Dawn: *Mini freak out and runs to where Paul sat before he left.

Crystal: I think I'm ok with staying here. *Smirks*

Silver: I want to see your face when YOUR next.

Crystal: *Scowl*

Me: (A/N I haven't read the manga so I don't know how Silver and Crystal act,sorry if I'm off)

Dawn: Can we just hurry up so they can leave?

Me: Fine.

**Dawn's Dare: Stand in the center of a restaurant and sing your favorite nursery rhyme**

Dawn: ... Er... Uh... OK! *Runs out with Spoink and Twilight (Forgot about her absol?) following*

Me: That was easy!

Silver: Too easy...?

* * *

*At a random restaurant*

?: Olivia, I have a question to as you...

Olivia: Yes Jack?

Jack: *Takes out ring* Wi... will you marry m-

A WILD DAWN APEARS.

WILD DAWN USES SING

Dawn: Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you  
a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you  
a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you  
a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you  
a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you  
a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover  
won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you  
a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest  
little baby in town.

WILD DAWN FLEES

Olivia: ...

Jack: ... Marry me?

* * *

Dawn: *Barges in* MAMA'S GOING TO BY YOU A CART-

Paul: Shut. UP.

Dawn: *Glares daggers*

Silver: I'm going to agree with Paul on this note.

Dawn: *Turns to Crystal* Anything from you? *Evil aura drifts off her*

Crystal: N-nothing! You s-s-sound like a-an a-a-angel! ^0^; *Waves hands infront of self*

Dawn: Ok! =D

Me: NEXT. ^-^

**Reggie's Dare: Let Spoink attack Paul (he deserves it XP)**

Me: Reggie isn't here...

Spoink: SPOINK SPOINK OINK SP! (Translation: WHO CARES, THIS JERK'LL STILL GET IT.) *Uses Bounce and lands on Paul's head*

Paul: OW. YOU LITTLE-

Me: Next XD

**Clan's Dare: Errrm give Paul a make over!**

Me: Have I ever mention how much I love you and your dares?

Paul: Wh-wah?

Me: PsyStorm, PIN HIM XD

PsyStorm: *Pins with Phsyic*

Me: *Crooked grin and take our a razor and some make up* HEH HEH HEH. LETS SEE WHAT THIS "WANNABE HISPANIC" WILL DO TO YOU.

Paul: I-I take it back! DB

Silver: ... did I miss something?

Dawn: Yes. Now SHHHH. I want to see this happen!

*1 hour later*

Me: Like it Pauly~!

Paul: *Has a Mohawk with small braids in the back and hair is dyed a pink. he has pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow with a clip on earing*

Silver: *Tries so hard not to laugh*

Crystal: *Gave up on what Silver's doing the second she saw him*

Dawn: *Is taking pictures*

Me: Your going to keep it like that until we finish the next 5 reviews~ Alright?

Paul: *Hides blush and ignores*

**Paul's Truth: Why you no like me giving you truth or dares? T.T**

Paul: *Points to his makeover*

**Dawn's: Truth: If you were a guy for a day, what would you do?**

Dawn: ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Everyone: l . l; (In Paul's case: T~T;)

Dawn: First, I would see what the boys bathroom was like!

Everyone: *Anime fall*

Dawn: Then... Heh... *Blushes*

Crystal: Wh-what!

Silver: Don't t-tell me...?!

Paul: Dude, that's sick.

Me: HEY, ONLY RATED T HERE.

Dawn: What? I was going to go and see what guys think...

Me: That's... slightly better. Next.

**Reggie's Truth: If you were locked up in a room with a person from this room, whom would you choose and why?**

Me: *Dials up Reggie*

Reggie: *appears on screen* Hey Clan! What's the prob?

Me: A truth for you~! *Holds up paper that says truth*

Reggie: Oh... Paul of course! His anger would flare up so mauch he would just kick down the wall anyways!

Paul: GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BECAUSE YOUR SCREWED.

Me: Nice choice. And STORM. Getting lazy again.

Storm: Eevee... (Translation: Sorry...)

Me: Well, see ya Reg!

Reggie: *Waves and disappears*

**Clan's Truth: Would you ever let me be in a chapter of your truth or dare thingy? and if so, can I?**

Me: Already gonna happen~! I read ahead =3

**Ooo That's it for now (again) Ta Ta For Now!**

Me: Bye!

Paul: You won't be missed *Touches hair and flinches*

Me: Next person is... Twilightcrystalflame!

Silver: Sounds familiar...

Me: She dared me to bring you here.

Crystal: WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HER-

Me: You will hug her, like you want to hug Silver! *pushes them together*

Silver: *Pushes away and blushes a tiny bit* J-just get to the dares.

**Cool Silver and Crystal here now.**

Silver: No shit Sherlock.

Me: Storm...?

Storm: *Is in pokeball*

Me: Whoops. *Lets him out*

***kidnaps Dawn***

Silver: ... That was sudden.

**Paul you have to rescue Dawn. Or else. **

Paul: Gee, sounds like a blast *Takes out aerial and flies after her*

* * *

Paul: *land on a random tower* Um, hello?

Twilightcrystalflame: MWAHAHA, TRY TO GET PAST THE POKEMON TO DAWN, I DARE YOU *Disappears*

Paul: *Sigh*

*30 minutes later*

Paul: *Is panting* F... Finally... A-aerial... acrobatics and get Dawn on the way...

Aerial: *Is battered but nods. COmplies*

Paul: *Hops on Aerial as he flies by and flies out of tower*

* * *

Paul: *sits on couch and passes out*

Me: So Dawn, how was it?

Dawn: Great, she gave me cookies and a nice hotel room. But Aerial burst through the window and sweeped me away from my dream place! It's NO FAAAAIIIIR. TT_TT

Silver: Life isn't fair.

Crystal: *Hits the back of Silver's head*

Me: Someone wake up Paul. We have another Dare.

Zangoose: Zang zang goose. *Heads towards Paul*

Paul: *Bolts up* IM AWAKE.

Me: Good.

**Dawn and Paul should battle 2 on 2. Loser has to be the winner's slave.**

Paul: ... really?

Dawn: ... I'm only good with contests.

Silver: I'm betting on Paul to win

Crystal: Are you crazy? Dawn can counter any attack! Its going to be Dawn.

Silver: Paul.

Crystal: Dawn!

Silver: Paul.

Crystal: DAWN.

Silver: WHO OVER IS WRONG HAS TO DO THE DOWNSIDE OF THE NEXT DARE.

Crystal: COULDN'T AGREE MORE. GET GOING GUYS *Pushes them onto battle field out back*

Paul: How long has this been here?

Me: WIll you stop questioning everything I have and do already? Now, I'm ref- JUST FIGHT.

Paul: ... Aerial! Stand by!

Dawn: Twilight, Spotlight~!

Aerial: *Screech*

Twilight: Sol.

Dawn: Twilight, Furture Sight!

Twilight: *Eyes glow... stops suddenly and braces for an attack*

Paul: Hn. Pathetic. Aerial, Superpower!

Dawn: Counter with detect.

Twilight: *Eyes glow a blue and a force field grows out of thin air*

Aerial: Rav-

TICK

Aerial + Paul: ?

Dawn: Quick, use Sucker Punch.

Twilight: *Complies and it hits dead on, knocking away an 8th of HP*

Paul: Grr... Use Gust!

Aerial: *Flaps wings with lots of power*

Dawn: Q-quickly, use Razor Wind!

Twilight: *Nods and uses it- Lol wut? Used in one turn?*

Paul: DATS HACK.

Silver: CHEATING.

Crystal: ... Looks legit. It has a Power Herb.

Everyone: WUT.

TICK- *Aerial is consumed by purple light and falls, fainted*

Paul: Wh-what?

Dawn: It's called future sight~!

Paul: -_-* No duh. Pathetic. *Takes in Aerial, takes out another pokemon* Weavile, front and center.

Weavile: *Crosses arms and scowls* Weav...?

Me: ... Like pokemon like trainer.

Weavile: *Returns to pokeball*

Everyone: Wh-what?!

*Eggie comes out*

Eggie: *dances around*

Dawn + Absol: ...

Paul: NO. GET BACK INTO YOUR POKEBALL OR-

Eggie: *Never ending bubble beams Paul*

Dawn: ... Razor Wind.

Twilight: *Slowly walks up to Eggie. Lets out a roar with its mouth to start winds and it faints*

Me: Dawn wins!

Paul: T_T* ... Annoyed as hell over here.

Me: *looks at Storm- hey where is Storm? Shrugs*

Dawn: I won~! Now go get me a sode slave. And some Dark Type pokefood. Twilight must be hungry!

Twilight: *Nods*

*Everyone teleports back to studio room thing*  
Dawn: *Drinks soda wit a smirk*

Paul: *Has a face that says I-hate-my-life-so-much and twitches eyebrow*

Silver: I KNOW I LOST. Get over yourself. If your ego gets any bigger we'll have to have two rooms.

Crystal: Your one to talk! Plus, lets see what you have to do next Dare!

**Crystal give Silver a haircut.**

Crystal: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Silver: ... Clan help me.

Me: Hey! Your the one to made the bet...

Silver: don't remind me...

Dawn: Why? It makes it only funnier! HAHAHA. You need a haircut anyways, you look like a girl like that.

Silver: NO ONE OBJECTS TO ROARK. HE HAS THE SAME HAIRCUT YOU KNOW. THEY ALWAYS SAY IT TO ME.

Paul: ...

Silver: Paul, tell me your on my side here?

Paul: ... *Scowls and looks away*

Silver: And they think I have a black aura.

Lucario + Zangoose: *Pins Silver down*

Silver: N-no! STOP NO.

Crystal: *Cuts his hair while humming and steps away*

Everyone: *Jaw drops*

Silver: ...? *Looks in mirror* OH MY ARCEUS YOU ACCUALLY TRIED AND DID WELL.

Crystal: Well DUH. I have a rep to uphold. *Poses*

Dawn: ... You do?

Crystal: Shut up. But not the point.

Me: Sorry, I'm skipping over people to do this next one, but I'll go back! Next person is Destiny Bond!

**Clan, I have brought you 42 boxes of cookies.**

Me: YIPEEEE!

**Dares:  
Paul: You have to wear nothing but your underwear in this chapter.**

Everyone: *Whips head to Paul*

Paul: *was doing his hair back to normal then looks up* Hn? What?

Crystal: *Shakily points to dare*

Paul: *looks and shakes, and blushes*

Me: I never thought I would say this but... Paul. Take off your pants.

Paul: I have dignity.

Me: Yup. and I'm going to rip it to shreds in this one hour. GET 'EM EEVEES.

*All eeveelutions attack him (Storm's back XD) and rip his pants off*

Paul: ...

Everyone: ...

Dawn: ... Skitty underpants. Manly.

Paul: Hand me downs. 'Bet you Reggie is laughing about this right now.

Me: I bet so. NEXT.

**Dawn: Wear a tuxedo and sing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.**

Dawn: Why a tuxedo?

Me: Doesn't matter *Hands her tuxedo lyrics*

*Suddenly she's on stage with mic and tuxe.*

Dawn: ... not going to question it.

Me: *Points to Dawn and looks at Paul* AND LEARN FROM HER. ok. Now sing~!

Dawn:

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

Me: *Claps* Amazing!

* * *

Me: Next ^-^

**Silver: Propose to Crystal.  
Crystal: Say yes to Silver.**

Silver: ... *Was going to run hand through hair but it's now too short* Dang it. *Turns to Crystal* Will you marry me?

Crystal: YES! I mean... only for the dare.

Me: Keep telling yourself that. *Smirks* Next~!

**Eggie: Be the preacher at Silver and Crystal's wedding.**

* * *

Eggie: Azu! marill, ma zu! Rill zu? Zu zu rill marill~! Zu rill mazur!

Silver: ... what?

Crystal: ... I don't think this will work.

Eggie: -_-* *Never ending stream of bubbles them*

* * *

*They walk in soaking wet and sit down with a mad Eggie in their hands*

Me: How'd It go?

Crystal: *Opens mouth to speak but Silver slaps hand over it*

Silver: Don't. Just... next.

**Truths:  
Paul: Are you and Silver cousins?**

Paul + Silver: NO. (A/N Silver has a haircut similar to Paul's so they looks almost the same)

**Dawn: Have you met Platinum?**

Dawn: ... She's my cousin.

Me: ... Next *Eyes Dawn*

**Silver: Why can't you tell Crystal that you love her?**

Silver: What? Wha- Why- I don't!

Me: Denial.

**Crystal: Are you happy being married to Silver?**

Crystal: I could write for a whole six months about this and not even be half way done. So I'll cut it short. I REGRET EVERY SINGLE MOMENT.

Me: Testy AND in denial.

**Eggie: What do you think of your parents, Paul and Dawn?**

Eggie: Ru, rill mar rill rill mar! (Translation: Good. Well Dawn at least, Paul's a failure!)

Paul: What?! =_=*

Eggie: *Shoots down Paul with bubble*

Me: I wonder if those bubbles even hurt.

Silver: Oh, they do.

**One more gift for Clan, here is the wedding cake from Silver and Crystal's wedding.**

Me: YAAAAAAAA- eh? Why is it soaked?

Silver: ...

Crystal: ... enjoy?

Me: well, that was the last one of the chapter!

Paul: *Runs to bathroom to get pants*

Me: *Sigh* whatever. Well, since they are so popular, Silver and Crystal are staying!

Silver: Wonderful.

Crystal: I would be happy- BEFORE I RELIZED WE WOULD GET DARED TOO.

Me: *Shrugs* Wow, 3,000 words? *Shrugs* well, Adios. AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET SOGGY WEDDING CAKE!


	8. Chapter 8: Round 8!

Me: And we are back!

Silver: Yea, what took so long?

Me: 1st, It wasn't long. 2nd, I may or may of not deleted what was my favorite chapter to right two mintues ago by accident.

Dawn: ... So did we go back in time?

Crystal: I think?

Me: DOESN'T MATTER, I HAVE SOEM CATCHING UP TO THE FUTURE TO DO. Next person is- Silver, how did you grow your hair back so fast?

Silver: ... Next person is Ikarishipper4865.

**i'm back**

Paul: Yay?

**so clanclaws i have a dare for you**

Me: Yay, I am getting a lot of fun junk~!

Silver: Yea, not very fair.

Me: You never answered the whole hair question.

Silver: *Pushes button for the next part of the letter*

**and paul**

Me: Well, there goes the fun for-

**so paul has to take you to a shopping mall and then after that he has to take you out on a date**

Me: PAUL.

Paul: Why me?

Crystal: Because your fun to mess with mostly.

Dawn: ... I don't like this one?  
Me: Looks like someone's... J-E-ALOUS.

Dawn: No!

Me: Some's fellin' Jelly in da Belly~! Ok, come on Paulie~! I need some new shirts.

Paul: Kill me now. Wait, why do you need new shirts? Everytime I blink it's like your wearing a new shirt. *Blink*

Me: *Changes shirt* Hm? I don't know what your talking about.

Paul: ... *Microspeed blink*

Me: *New shirt*

Paul: *Stares... Blinks so fast your not even sure he closed his eyes*

Me: *New shirt*

Paul: WUT. *Gets dragged out*

Me: Bai bai everyone!

* * *

*At da date part*

Paul: We spent 3 hours in the mall and all you go was a cake pop.

Me: It's a very suckish mall.

Waitress: Can I get anything for the lovely couple?

Paul: *Slams head to table* Tell me when you see them.

Me: I would like your fanciest and more expensive cake please.

Waitress: *Small bow and walks off and brings back cake a few minutes later*

Paul: Why suck a big cake?

Me: *Takes a handful* This is why. *Throws it across room at a stranger* FOOOOD WAAAAAARZ!

Everyone: ... *Throws food everywhere*

Paul: /)-T *Gets hit with some of Clan's cake*

Me: Well that was fun. Now never come here again.

Paul: Why?

Me: Cause they remember faces well, and I'm pretty sure that Waitresses husband was a policeman. Now lets Teleport PsyStorm.

PsyStorm: *Teleports them*

* * *

Me: AMAZING DATE HUH?

Paul: *Sits down without a word*

Crystal: Why re you covered in steak?

Silver: And *Sniffs* Fish?

Paul: Squid.

Dawn: ... So... did you have fun Paul?

Paul: Define fun.

Silver: Fun for you.

Paul: No.

Me: Stickler... anyways, I thought it was great~!

**i have a little question can i ?  
if i may will silver and crystal be back? they are fun to have around**

Me: Silver and Crystal, probably not for much more.

Silver + crystal: FREEDOM.

Me: ButI might bring some people from the manga and anime!

Paul: *Facepalms*

Me: Don't you mean Force Palm? *Snaps*

Lucario: *Force Palms Paul in the face and makes couch flip over* (Everyone jumped off in time other then Paul)

Paul: ... My face... *Static sounds*

Me: I always forget Force Palm paralyzes. Whoops.

Paul: Yea. Whoops. *Static sound*

Me: Next in town is... Regigigas32!

**Hey Clanclaws! this story is very funny!**

Me: I know~!

**Here are my dares:**

**Dawn: 1. Ride a Tyrannosaurus rex while wearing nothing but your bra and underwear**

Everyone: *Whips head to a blushing Dawn*

Dawn: ... can I take torture.

Me: Of course you may.

Dawn: Yay-

Me: NOT. But since we don't have T-Rexs in the poke world, we will use something 5 times as nasty. A Rampardos.

Dawn: B-b-b-but-

Me: *Snaps and they teleport to a herd of angry Rampardos. And Dawn has almost no clothes on*

Paul: *Looks away and face palms, Blushing*

Silver: ... *Nose bleed*

Crystal: *Slaps hand over Silver's eyes* Just get on with it Dawn...

Dawn: *Runs... Jumps on a random Rampardos*

Rampardos1: Ramp? Ardos? Pardos Ram! (Translation: Wut? Huh? Who's da chick?) *Points to back*

Rampardos2: *Shrugs*

Rampardos1:... Rampardos. (Translation: ... I'ma go on a rampage. see ya.) *Runs away with Dawn screaming on back*

* * *

*Teleports back with a Dawn dressed again, rocking in an emo corner*

Dawn: Y-you let that thing run around and use Zen Headbutt... WITH ME ON IT. *Rocks faster* I WAS BASICLLY NAKED.

Me: Yup, that's correct. Thanks for the explaination. Anyways, next dare.

Dawn: TT_TT

**2. Inflate Paul with a helium tank and tape his mouth shut for an hour.**

Dawn: Oh, I can do that!

Crystal: Sounds painful.

Silver: sounds harsh.

Me: Sounds great.

Zangoose: *Hand dawn tank* Zang! ^U^

Dawn: *Dark aura emits from her* Heh heh heh... THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GOING ON A DATE WITH ANOTHER GIRL.

Paul: D-don't- Wait, _Another_ gi- *Dawn put tank in Paul's mouth and starts pump it in*

Crystal: O_O

Silver: /)_(\

Me: ^0^/)/) Goooo Dawn!

Dawn: *Tapes mouth shut*

Me: Enjoying yourself?

Dawn: *nods*

Me: Too bad it will only last an hour... starting now!

*One hour later*

Crystal: ... I can't watch this anymore! *Untapes mouth and he starts wheezing*

Paul: *Very high pitched voice* Thank god! Wha- SERIOUSLY? *Just stops talking*

Me: Heh, high pitched Paul~!

Silver: *Is trying to hide laughter*

Paul: I can see you- *Covers own mouth*

Me: *Rolls on floor laughing* HA HAHA- N-NEXT!

**3. Set Conway on fire**

Dawn: I LOVE YOU.

Silver: Who's Conway?

Me: Lets just agree on a Dawn-stalking fanguy with creepy glasses. Bring him in Zang-y!

Zangoose: *Brings him in and drops him on table infront of couch*

Conway: Where am- Oh, Hey Dawn...

Dawn: ... *Doesn't wait another second. covers him with gasoline and takes match.* See you on the other side... *Nukes him*

Conway: *Runs off stage screaming*

Me: That made my day.

Crystal: That WAS pretty funny.

Paul: *small nod*

Me: Neeeeext~!

**Paul: 1. fight the shark from Jaws without your pokemon**

Paul: *Voice still high* WHO THE *EEVEE* THINKS OF THESE DARES.

Me: Awesome peeps. And seriously, no one can take you seriously with that voice. Lucario, Force Palm into the ocean out back I never knew we had.

Lucario: *Nods and Force Palms Paul, who goes flying leaving a trail of blue aura behind*

Paul: *Lands in ocean* H-hey! The salt helped my voice somehow...! Thank Mewtwo...

Shark: *Looms up behind him*

Paul: ... I'm doomed.

JAW'S SHARK USED SWALLOW

IT'S VERY EFFECTIVE

CLAN'S RAINSTORM USED DIVE

RAINSTORM GOT PAUL

PAUL IS GROSS AND COVERED IN SHARK GUT-JUICE

Me: Eww...

Dawn: *Giggles like a mental person*

Silver: *Stops trying not to laugh at Paul*

Crystal: *Holds out hand for him* Need help?

Paul: ... *Reaches out hand but Crystal pulls back*

Crystal: Sorry! Just noticed your covered in Shark-slime.

Paul: For god's sake- *Falls back in and scrambles out*

Me: Next! XD

**2. punch yourself in the face 100 times ):)**

Paul: *Face palm*

Silver: No, you have to punch. like this. *Punches Paul straight in the face*

Paul: You little-

Dawn: No, more like this. *Upper Cuts Paul*

Me: Whatever. Just start punching Paul.

Paul: *Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch,*

*two hours later*

Paul: ... *Has multiple blue-black spots over her face. Punch... Punch...* Ninety... eight... *Punch* Ninety nine. *punch* Hundred... *Faints*

Me: Heh heh heh, next.

Dawn: Don't we need him awake for his own dares?

**3. have Dawn kick you in the groin.**

Me: You go wake him up.

Dawn: ... *Random blush* O-ok! *Kicks as hard as she can*

Paul: *Shoots up and clutches "area" and falls to side whimpering and mumbling to himself* Mumble... Dawn... Kicked... Why me?

Me: Thank you Dawn~!  
Dawn: *Respectful bow even though she looks a bit guilty*

Silver: It's ok. I see Blue hurt Green all the time. And they're dating.

Crystal: ... Green hates Blue.

Silver: Denial.

Me: Like you two?

Silver: ... I admit I walked into that one.

Me: Yes. Yes you did. Anyways, next reviewer shall be... Blue Egg! Again!

**I'm back with more torture! *evil laughter***

*Everyone but Clan flinches*

**Paul: Dress in a tutu and do the caramelldansen.**

Paul: Why? Why not Silver? He's fun to mess with.

Me: Not as fun as you hun. Now *Takes out purple tutu* Here you go! See, at least it matches your hair!

Paul: *Scowls, but since Zangoose and Lucario were there, he went with it.*

* * *

*Music starts up*

Paul: *Carmelldansen-dances with no spirit*

Me: You dance like a brick. Accually try.

Paul: Fine. *Swings hips more and adds more movements to hands*

Silver: You look adorable.

Dawn: Are you-

Silver: Don't even finish that sentence.

Me: *Cough* Anyways, Paul, Your done.

Paul: *Keeps dancing, accually smiling*

Everyone: O_O Woah.

Paul: *scowls instantly* I'm done.

* * *

Paul: I don't like the idea of how easily you can warp time and space.

Me: No one does. Other then me and the readers of course.

Crystal: Readers?

Me: What? Who? When? I do like octopuses. NEXT.

**Dawn: Watch telletubbies**

Me: *Shoves computer in hands* bai bai!

Dawn: Well ok? *Gets carried off by Zang-y*

Silver: ... What is the gender of Zangoose anyways?

Me: Um, Male?

Crystal: Why?

Silver: ... No reason. I'm just asking. I mean, for all I know the rest of your pokemon, other then Static, are genderless.

Me: Owe... Well. Sucks for you. Speaking of Static... *Tosses Static a steak*

Static: *Yips* ^U^

Dawn: *Has computer in hand and is staring at it while being dragged by collar by Zangoose*

Zangoose: GOOSE ZANGOOSE ZANGANG. (Translation: SHE WON'T PUT THE FREAKING LAPTOP DOWN.)

Dawn: ... So cute... yet so annoying...

Paul: Like you?

Crystal: Did you just call Dawn cute?

Paul: ... Next.

**Silver: Admit you love Crystal.**

Silver: A-admit? There's nothing to admit!

Me: D-E-N-I-A-L TO THE 'OF LOVE'.

Silver: I'll say it. *Truns to Crystal.* I... Love you Crystal.

Crystal: *Smiles* Like a friend right?

Silver: *Ignores*

**Crystal: Kiss Silver.**

Silver + Crystal: *Freezes*

Me: Make it a quick peck if your too chicken, I'm not feeling the argumentive spirit right now.

Crystal: *Quickly pecks Silver*

Silver: ... *Kiss leans in and does the same*

Dawn: You know YOU didn't have to do that Silver...

Silver: N-next. *Slight blush*

**Eggie: Get a foot massage from Paul. **

Eggie: Ruu! (Translation: Mkay!)

Paul: *Kneels down infront of Eggie and accually does a good job*

Eggie: *Glows*

Everyone: GASP. XD

Eggie: *evolves... into Marill* MARRIIIIIILLL.  
Paul: What, no tip?

Eggie: *Uses Aqua Tail straight to the side of the head*

Dawn: Look, Eggie learned Aqua Tail!

Paul: *Voice wavers in pain* Gee, I'm jumping for joy.

**Clan, you can borrow my Level 90 female Blaziken named Pepper to use as a security guard. Her moves are Fire Blast, Overheat, Blaze Kick, and Fire Punch.**

Me: HECK YEA. *releases it and it stands with Lucario and Zangoose by the door* Heh.

Crystal: Happy Silver? Now you know Pepper's a girl.

Silver: Just shut up.

Me: *watches Paul get Bubble Beamed.* Hm? Owe, whoops! Next Person is, XTwilightxBeautyX

**O.o soggy wedding cake?**

Eggie: *Rubs back of head* Marill...

**Paul's Dare #1: let clan choose a song, then you have to sing it.**

Me: Barbie Girl. Go.

Paul: But...

Pepper: *Fire Punches vase next to it and it shatters*

Paul: I'm a Barbie Girl. In a Barbie Woooorld. Life as plastic, is fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywheeeere. Imagination, life is your creation... *High voice changes to low one* Come on Barbie, lets go party.-

Me: HAHAHAH- I NEVER THOUGHT- AAHAHAHAHHA- YOU'D DO IT- HAHAHAHA.

Everyone: *Laughs uncontrollably*

Paul: You all suck.

Me: NO. Only I do~!

Paul: *Bangs head on table infront of him*

Me: *Shows him recording tape and plays it back for him*

_I'm a Barbie Girl. In a Barbie Woooorld-_

Me: Heh heh heh... anyways NEXT.

**#2: wear Dawns bikini**

Paul: *sighs* I know, Objection is futile.

Me: Yea, you know it is.

Silver + Crystal: Yea, it REALLY is.

Dawn: ... I'll go get it. *Leaves room*

* * *

Paul: *Is sitting on couch with a bikini on* Dignity has gone down the drain now.

Me: I can only imagine the smug look on Reggie's face right now.

Paul: J-just continue...

**Dawn's Dare #1: kiss Silver AND Crystal**

Dawn: *spits out water she was drinking onto Paul*

Paul: Great. At least it's a bathing suit.

Dawn: B-but Crystal's a girl!

Me: Yup.

Dawn: A girl kissing a girl.

Me: Eeeeyup.

Dawn: AND I JUST MET SILVER FEW DAYS AGO.

Me: Eeeeeeeeeyup.

Dawn: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING.

Me: Nnnnnope. Now kiss.

Crystal: I'll do it...! *Kisses Dawn*

Me: ... *Looks at watch* Break it up it's been a minute*

Dawn: *Breaks it and shivers* That's not right...

Crystal: I know.. *Shudder*

Dawn: *Turns to Silver who's looking questionly at her*

Dawn: I CAN'T DO IT IF HE LOOKS AT ME LIKE THAT

Me: You can't do it even if he was doing straight face. Now go! *Pushes Dawn onto Silver and they kiss*

Paul: *Twitch*

Crystal: *Tries NOT to twitch*

Me: *enjoy moment*

Dawn: *Breaks it* Eh, Sorry Silver... *Blushes*

Silver: *looks away blushing and shrugs*

Me: I smell some Jealousy rising... NEXT XD

**#2: Go on the worlds biggest roller coaster. (no screaming or get attacked by every pokemon in the room)**

Dawn: *Looks around room and lists pokemon*

-Storm-Hyperbeam

-RainStorm-Hyrdo Pump

-Pepper- ... Fire Blast and level 90.

Dawn: I don't even need to continue...

Me: Sure don't. Now GOOO

* * *

Dawn: *Is in a roller coaster by herself and it starts climbing* no... *Whispers*

*Rollar Coaster finally falls*

Dawn: *Tucks head in her lap and hands cover mouth*

*Few corkscrews and loops later*

Dawn: *Is finally let off... Screams then*

* * *

Dawn: *Is stills screaming*

Paul: *Is covering ears* SOMEONE GET TROUBLESOME TO STOP.

Me: ... BladeStorm, Stun Spore.

BladeStorm: Leaaaf *Launches spores and Dawn FIANLLY stops*

Me: Your lucky I didn't count that as screaming on the ride... But you still get Blaze-Kicked.

Pepper: Blllllll... AAAAAAAAAZEIIIII *Kicks Dawn in leg with a lot of power*

Dawn: BRUISED AND BURNED.

Crystal: *Inhales sharply*

Silver: ... Is that a burnt bruise of a bruised burn?

Me: That's a question that I don't care enough to look up. NEXT ^3^

**Paul's Truth #1: How much do you REALLY hate me? -holds a level 100 Rhydon (called Mr Cuddles) behind my back-**

Paul: ... N-none. Strongly Dislike? Maybe! But n-n-not hate! *Puts hands up defensivly*

Me: ... Now its hard to take you seriously in a bikini.

Paul: *Shuts up*

**#2: who would you rather get stuck in a room with, me or clan?**

Paul: ... *A tear rolls down his cheek*

Me: WE AREN'T THAT BAD.

Paul: ... I choose Clan, cause I'M ALREADY STUCK IN A ROOM WITH HER.

Me: Heh... true...

**Dawn's Truth #1: How much do you love Paul? (no lying or Mr Cuddles will use take down on you)**

Dawn: Er... Love is... Er... A Strong... Um... Word?

Me: *Urges her forward*

Dawn: I... Like him better then I like any other guy? *Blushes fiercely*

Paul: ...

Me: Admitting?

Dawn: NO. I don't love anyone other then my family.

Me: ... MMMMHMMMM. SURE. KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT. Next.

**#2: Who would you rather date, an Ice cube (Paul) or Silver?**

Dawn: ... I'll have to say Paul...

Me: *Secretly fist pumps*

Paul: ...

Me: Paul, your supposed to be saying things back.

Paul: Even if what I would say was nice and heart felt, it would diminish since I'm wearing her bikini.

Silver: *breaks out laughing*

Paul: *Glares holes into him like a machine gun*

Me: Heh... Lets Continue!

**XD you know the drill, i shall be back! -disappears into the darkness...-**

Me: Creepy... I like it.

Crystal: Are we done here?

Me: Sadly, yes.

Silver: GoodByeDon'tFollowMe. *Jets out now unlocked door*

Me: ... *Types in numbers after Crystal takes after Silver*

*Blue appears on screen with Ditty as her hat*

Blue: Hello~!

Me: Yolo. Now, I have something to offer you and-

Blue: NO, I WON'T JOIN THE SPY TEAM.

Me: ... What? You know what, never mind. PsyStorm, Fetch!

PsyStorm: *Nods and teleports next to Blue*

Blue: Ditty, Transform.

Ditty-Psy: Eon!

PsyStorm: Esp...? ... *Teleports them anyways*

Blue: ... Where am I?

Me: A talk show.

Paul: I call it my nightmare.

Blue: ... Why's the emo guy in a pink bikini?

Paul: I hate my life.

Me: And life hates you. Anyways, its a shipping show where we try to get those two together, and sometime guests. *Cough*you*Cough*

Blue: You had me a shipping...

Me: Good. *Types on another number and Green appears on screen with his Charizard uses Flame Thrower in the backround* What? Hn? Pesky Woman?

Paul: And you think Troublesome's back.

Dawn: *Pouts*

Blue: *Winks* Hey Green, come on, get your butt over here and help me!

Green: Why? And where?

Me: Enough of this. PsyStorm, Fe-

*A Natu comes out of my pokeballs*

Me: ... Oh yea, I caught You didn't I!

Natu: Natu!

Me: You wanna give it a try?

Natu: *nods*

Me: Mkay! Fetch~!

Natu: *teleports next to Green who flinches in reply*

Green: ... Should I just let him take me?

Blue: PsyStorm did good with me.

Green: Who?

Me: Bring back the stick Natu!

Natu: *Teleports Green and Charizard to next to Green*

Me: Well that's al for today *Returns Natu* You can go change now Paul.

Green: yes, please do.

Paul: Took long enough.

Blue: ... Can I call you Plum?

Paul: No.

Blue: I'ma call you Plum anyways.

Me: Ok, bai! Review Review and MORE REVIEW =3


	9. Chapter 9: Round 9!

Me: And we're back!

Green: I still don't get everything you explained to me off screen...

Blue: Why not? It's so easy~! You sit, she gives you dares bad enough to ruin you dignity and pride for 10 years, and once in a while horrible torture!

Paul: Yea, 'cause nothing can get better then that...

Me: 1st reviewer for this chapter... Twilightcrystalflame!

**Konnichiwa! Sorry for not reviewing last time.**

Me: All is forgiven!

**Blue and Green now? Blue's the girl in the manga isn't she? (not familiar with manga)**

Blue: Eeeyup!

Me: Forth Wall broken~!

**Anyways,**

Clan: here's some treats (gives chocolate bars and pocky). And here's a Special whistle, blow and it calls forth my Mightyena. Which is now Lv100. Use it for torture or whatever.

Me: Aww, you shouldn't have... Who am I kidding I love these gifts. *Blows whistle*

Mightyena: *Comes barging in* MIGHTY.

Me: *Pets his head* You can leave now, just wanted to test it.

Mightyena: *Puffs out chest and walks out door proudly*

Me: *Pops a cookie in mouth* Next.

**Paul: Teleport to Hoenn and try catch Groudon. (And Fail)**

Paul: What was that last part?

Dawn: Meh, nothing... Here, take Spoink!

Spoink: *Starts turning pink to teleport*

Paul: WAIT NO I DIDN'T SAY- *Is Teleported*

Me: ... He forgot his Weavile and Aerial.

Blue: ... He won't last 5 minutes.

Green: Heck, I give him 54.7 seconds.

Me: Why-

Paul: *Is Teleported back and is covered in mud and rock flecks

Me: ... *Opens mouth*

Paul: I know, Spoink didn't wait up for me, and now he's passed out. *Points to fainted Spoink on head*

Dawn: HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT! *Kicks him in the face and grabs SPoink*

Blue: Yea. heartless son of a Darkrai! *Unleashes Ditty on him*

Ditty: DITTOOO *Transforms into hammer and hits him in stomache*

Green: Blue...? Dawn...?

Blue + Dawn: Yea?

Green: You DO realize that it was either Spoink hurt a little or him dead?

Dawn: ... Sorry Paul...

Paul: I still feel the burning pain... =.=

Blue: I regret nothing. You Ditty?

Ditty: *Shakes head no*

Blue: Alright. NEXT.

Me: Dats my line...

**Dawn: Wear this blue dress. (its quite revealing...) And kiss Paul and Green. Which kiss was better?**

Dawn: *Blushes like mad* I DON'T EVEN KNOW GREEN ITS BEEN LIKE 3 HOURS.

Blue: And NO ONE kisses my man!

Green: Hmph, Pesky Woman, I'm not "Your man"

Me: You might as well be.

Blue: TT_TT One time Dawn. *Whispers to her* Tell me if he's any good or not.

Dawn: *Face Palm. Takes dress and goes to change*

Me: Mwahahahaha.

Paul: Oh Shut up.

Me: Do you remember the simulator?

Paul: *Shudders*

Me: I'ma give it to Green while we wait. *Hands to Green*

Green: ... No.

Me: No one can say no around here hun~! Static, small jolt him please.

Static: Raaay... L=(

Green: FINE. *Puts on helmet* ... CLAAAAAAAN.

Me: heh heh hehe...

Dawn: *Comes out* Th-there...

Green: *NoseBleeds. takes off helmet, throws it to wall and runs to bathroom*

Dawn: ... Is that the simulator?

Me: Yup...

Blue: What's on that thing?

Me: Owe, nothing.

Static: *Snickers to herself*

Green: *Comes out with nose bleed gone*

Paul: How is that gone so quickly?

Blue: Easy! He's so cold blooded that the blood froze, DUH.

Green: *Glares daggers*

Dawn: Lets get this over with. *Goes over and kisses Green for a minute until she breaks blushing*

Green: ... Uh...?

Me: Paying attention?

Blue: *Crosses arms and pouts* That should've been me...

Green: *Snaps out of daze* No, it should of been no one at all.

Blue: Your no fun.

Dawn: *Goes over to Paul and kisses him for a minute and she breaks it blushing even more*

Me: Do you even have blood anywhere else in your body? Nevermind... Now which was better?

Dawn: ... *Points to Green*

Me: TT_TT Wrong answer...

Dawn: What? You asked to be honest!

Blue: How come we don't kiss like that?

Green: Maybe because we're just friends /)_-

Me: Whatever. next!

**Blue: Cosplay as any one from any anime or game thats opposite gender to you.**

Blue: ... OK. *Runs to bathroom and comes out dressed like Gold. Lowers voice for effect* Hey. I'm Gold. I love Crystal but say I don't because then everyone will think I like nerds, BLEH. Ruby's a girl under that hat, I swear.

Me: I think Ruby really is...

Dawn: O_O Who?

Paul: ... *Is still silently ranting on how Green kissed better*

Green: That... is... pretty spot on...

Blue-Gold: Why thank you!

**Green: Do the same as Blue**

Green: ... Fine. *Goes into dressing room... Comes out as Yellow. Uses sorta high voice* I'm Yellow of Viridian Grove, Red is too oblivious to see I have a crush on him and I blush whenever I'm even in the same building as him. *Pretends to hide behind hat*

Dawn: *Is laughing for some reason... She doesn't even know Yellow*

Blue: Why my best friend...? I will never be able to look Yellow in the eyes again TT_TT

Green: *Puts on hat and shows outfit* She's the only person I know well and she dresses like a boy... for the most part.

** then kiss her.**

Blue: FINALLY~!

Green: *Sigh* No. I take the torture.

Me: You gotta do it.

Green: No.

Me: Yea.

Green: No.

Me: ... *Pushes Blue-Gold (Closest to her) onto Green-Yellow and dey kiss*

Dawn: ... They are pretty cute together...

Me: So would do and Paulie

Paul: We aren't even together yet.

Me: Yet?

Paul: I didn't mean... I meant... I was gonna say... *Face Palm* F-forget it.

Me: *Stretch* My work here is done. Hmm... Should I upload this extremely short chapter?

Blue: * They break apart* One, Yes. Two, You ARE good at kissing~!

Green: *Pushes her off and goes to change*

Blue: Meanie...

Me: Ok, Thank you Twilightcrystalflame, 'til we meet again.

Blue: Does that mean we can leave!

Me: ... No. BAI. REVIEW AND REVIEW~!


	10. Chapter 10: Round 10!

Me: Lets cut to the cheese and do this one dare my friend gave me!

Paul: ... Cut to the cheese?

Me: *Ignores*

**Yo Clan! I know how much you like to watch Fairy Tail, so I'm giving a dare to dress up...**

**Green as Loke (Wutever his last name is)**

**Blue as Juvia Lockster**

**Paul as Gray Fullbuster**

**Dawn as Lucy Heartfilia**

**You get to be whoever you wanna be.**

**have fun!**

Paul: What kind of name is Gray Fullbuster?

Me: IGNORING THAT. Gray is awesome as heck! You will see once you get his powers!

Blue: AWWWW YEEAAA. WE GET ANIME POWERS.

Me: Yea. But if u use then to get out of dares... *Blows whistle and Mightyena comes busrting through door* Yea, that happens. And if Mightyena can't take you on, then I know Lucario, Pepper, and Zangoose together will.

Green: *Looks annoyed*

Me: *Hand then outfits and computers* Look up your charaters and GOOO.

Dawn: Who are you gonna be?

Me: Easy. I'ma be Erza~!

Paul: ... Erza is the most powerful isn't she.

Me: Well I wouldn't pick weak ones. Should I change you to Gajeel...? Naw, too much back talk.

Paul: T0T Well-

Me: *Pushes him in bathroom* Well BAI. *Changes herself*

* * *

Dawn: *Pulls down skirt* Not much different then myself... I wonder who the others are...

Blue: *Comes bursting in with umbrella* Drip Drip Drop. Juvia loves her new her~! *Comes in and sit down*

Dawn: O.O *Blinks before sitting down next to her*

Green: *Dressed as Loke* I HATE Loke.

Me: *Comes in* And and I hate wearing a skirt, but we both have to deal with it. Owe wait... *Changes outfit with magic* I lie =D

Green: T-T I hate you.

Me: Love you two.

Paul: *Walks in without shirt on and fake Fairy Tail symbol is on his chest* Gray is good enough for me... But Blue being Juvia isn't-

Blue: *Jumps on Paul* GRAY-SAMA!

Me: ... Blue, lay off of Paul. Dawn's getting angry.

Dawn: *Anger mark on forehead* N-no I'm not.

Me: Mmhmm... Anyways, lets get started!

Blue: *Jumps back to couch* Juvia agrees.

Me: ... Dat thrird person... Anyways first person is... XTwilightxBueatyX

**-reappears- BOO!**

Everyone: AAHH!

Paul: *Panics and uses some sorta Ice Shard attack that bounces off walls*

Dawn: *Dodges* PAUL. YOU IDIOT.

Green: *Tries to dodge them all but failing* PAUL, I AGREE WITH DAWN FOR THIS ONE.

Blue: *Stands there and ice flows through her body since its just water* Juvia agrees, though Juvia doesn't need to do anything... Like being Juvia~!

Me: /)_- NEEXT. *Ice melts at some point so now half the room is sorta damp. FlareStorm's working on it.*

**Everyone's Dare: mimic someone in the room**

Blue: *Jumps up* Hey, I'm Paul, the emo freak! I act like an emo so people won't know I like to drool over girls, like Dawn and her cute skirts~!

Paul: Look, I'm Green! I act like I hate 'Pesky Woman' when I never object to what she says! I must be pretty scared of women huh?!

Green: Look at me. I'm Dawn. I run around with overly short skirts just to get angry when they look up them~! Whoops!

Dawn: I'm Blue, I stalk around people while playing match maker! I drag arund GREEN because I don't get the hints he doesn't LIEK YOU. I mean me.

Everyone: *Breaks out in fights*

Me: I'ma mimic Lucario! *Transforms armor into some sorta Lucario armor* And I FORCE PALM ALL OF YOU. *Force Palms them to the couch* NEXT. XD

**Paul's Dare: kiss clan _ or be attacked by every pokemon in the room**

Paul: ... *Looks at Clan* ... *Looks at pokemon* ...

Me: That hard?

Green: Yea, it really is.

Me: *Glares*

Paul: ... Fine, you. *Gets up and kisses Clan*

Me: ... *Pushes him onto Dawn* You kill him for that as we continue.

*In backround Dawn's beating Paul to a pulp. Talk about pride crushed.*

**Dawn's Dare: let clan choose a random pokeball and let the pokemon inside attack you**

Me: *Holds up a Bag-o-Pokeballs* Pick one! Its a selection of pokeballs from my Black and White game! Hope you don't get my prixed Seviper!

Dawn: Gee, thanks... *Reaches and grabs a pokeball*

Me: *Takes pokeball and throws it* Come out... Snips da female Watchhog!

Snips: Hog!

Me: Use a random move on Dawn Snips. Mkay?

Snips: *Nod and uses... Hypnosis*

Dawn: *Instantly falls asleep*

Me: Snips... *Puts hand on hips*

Snips: *Bows head in shame*

Green: ... Better stay in character... *Picks up Dawn Bridal Style*

Paul: What are you doing to her?!

Green: *Smirks* What Loke would do. Problem?

Paul: ... Yup. *Snatches her from him... of course she wakes up then*

Dawn: Wuh...? Why are you holding me Paul?

Paul: ... I'm not. *Drops her on floor and sits back down*

Blue: Tsk Tsk Tsk. Juvia thinks Gray can be such a jerk.

Me: You can use their real names... and you can stop talking in third person XD

Blue: Juvia says no.

Me: T.T; ...? Next.

**Paul's Truth: do you like clans show?**

Paul: No.

**Dawn's Truth: the show/stage thingy or where ever you are, is on fire. you're only allowed to save 3 things, what are they?**

Dawn: Uh... Clan, Static, and Paul... Everyone else can find their way out. I can't imagine my life without you guys~!

Me: So you can't live without Paul huh?

Dawn: Wh-what! No I-I meant-

Me: Too bad... I was always Lucy X Natsu... I guess its Lucy X Gray. ... Nope, Can't see it happening.

Paul: We aren't really these characters ya know.

Me: =-= Next.

**Dawn and Paul's Truth: if you could dare me, what would it be?**

Paul: *Evil smirk* Easy. I dare you to drown in-

Dawn: COTTON CANDY!

Paul: WHYYYY?

Me: *Ships her a rlly large box of cotton candy* Yea, now she will have a bunch of dat to eat with her soggy wedding cake.

Green: Soggy wedding cake?

Me: *Shrugs* U missed it.

Green: Ok, but can we please change out of these?

Me: ... Fine...

Everyone: YES!

Me: After a mega battle of course.

Everyone: NO!

* * *

*Everyone is in der corners other then Clan who obviously gets a freebee.*

Me: Lemme explain the powers of the 5 people who appeared here...

Erza Scarlet (Moi) - She can change her armor to have different elements. Like the Flame Princess armor, or the Black Knight armor. Some Armor is for defense, while some for speed, and some for power and ect. She can change her clothes in a blink of an eye. It's pretty freakin' hard to beat.

Loke (Green) - He's the lame one. His fists light up and he punches with him... Good Luck with that.

Lucy Heartfilia (Dawn) - You have a set of keys that open up another world (Where Loke's from). She can summon upon many spirits to help her out. Other then her Spirits, she has a magic whip. =3

Gray Fullbuster (Paul) - Ice Wizard. Not a lot to explain... You can make things outta ice. You can make hammers... cages... any still object you think of, you can now make it Paul! But the bad part is Ice Wizards can't be very fast... it takes a second or two for you to magicly poof ice out of nowhere XD But hey, your powerful.

Juvia Lockster (Blue) - Water Wizard...? well... either way she can create waves with her water from her magic circles (Just fancy circles colored to match elements) she also knows Water Slicer (Air Cutter but with water) and she can trap people in a bubble of water. It's called her water lock, and you can't breath in there or anything. She can also make it rain wherever she goes but I don't think we give a crap, so lets fight! XD

Blue: Come on Gray-sama! You and Juvia will duel it out!

Paul: Call me Gray-sama again and you will get your wish... *Launches Ice Hammer*

Blue: *Counters and uses Water Slicer to cut up Huge hammer into bits* Try again Paul! It won't work on Juvia! MWAHAHAHAHAH.

Paul: For the love of...-

*Green and Dawn are fighting at another side of the arena. It would be better fighting each other at once but, meh*

Green: *Makes fist light up* ... Now what?

Me: Punch you ninny!

Dawn: Heh... Ninny...

Me: Use your keys...

Dawn: Owe yea... *Pulls out keys* They all look so cool, which one to use... This one. *Points key to the sky* Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!

Vigro: *Pretty much just pops out of the ground* Punishment time already?

Green: ... Uh... *Tries to fight nose bleed*

Dawn: *Shudders* N-no! J-just attack Gre- Loke!

Virgo: ... *Bows* I'm Sorry. I can't attack the King of the Spirits.

Dawn: THAT WOULD OF BEEN GREAT TO KNOW CLAN.

Me: And then what, make it even more boring then it already is?

Dawn: Grrr...

Virgo: ... I can attack Juvia if you want. *points to Blue*

Dawn: ... OK!

Virgo: *Disapears in a cloud of smoke*

Green: ... *Is still checking out glowing fists* ... Lame.

*At Paul and Blue's Fight...*

Paul: *Puts both hands of floor* ICE MAKE... FLOOR! *Floor turns to ice and Blue slips*

Blue: NO FAIIIIRR!

Paul: Life isn't fair buddy.

Blue: Water Lock *Holds up hand to Paul to signal at him*

Paul: Wait, what was water lock again?- *Is trapped in bubble of water*

Blue: Heh heh heh... Huh? *Ground shifts and she falls into hole created under her*

Virgo: ... *Jump out of hole with a fainted Blue in her arms. Water Lock wore out because of this*

Paul: I thought I was going to die in there... ~_~ *looks over at Dawn and Green.*

Dawn: *Cracks magic whip at Green again* YOU BELONG TO MEEEEE. YOUR A SPIRIT AND I HAVE YOUR KEY TOT HE SPIRIT WORLD AND EVERYTHING!

Green: YOUR WORSE THEN PESKY WOMAN. *Attempts to Punch her with glowing fist but Whip grabs his hand and shocks him into fainting*

Dawn: SUCESSSSS.

Me: Paul Vs. Dawn. Interesting...

Dawn: Um... Bye Virgo!

Virgo: No punishment?

Dawn: NO. I mean... no...

Virgo: *shrug and poofs away*

Dawn: Open the gate of Gemini! *Two twin floating dolls come floating out*

Gemini #1: Hello Dawn!

Gemini # 2: Hello Paul!

Gemini #1 + 2: We have to fight Gray? Oi! This'll be hard!

Paul: What are those creepy things?

Dawn: *shrugs* Gemini... Use your attack!

Gemini #1 + 2: What would you like us to change into?

Dawn: Uh... Pepper!

Gemini #1: Ok! Lets-

Gemini #2: Get changed! *Shapeshift into Pepper*

Paul: Ice Make Pillar! *Pillar comes out of nowhere*

Dawn: THATS IT. GEMINI, USE BLAZE KICK ON THE PILLAR AND FIRE BLAST ON GRAY. I MEAN PAUL.

Gemini #1+ 2: *Complies and Dawn wins*

Me: Lucy Hearyfilia wins!

* * *

*Everyone back to normal*

Me: I'ma miss being Erza... TT_TT

Dawn: I won't miss being Lucy much...

Green: Loke was nothing but a lame player.

Me: I know. Well, that all I got today! School started, and Now I will almost never be able to update TT0TT

Green: Boo hoo.

Me: *Ignore* Please no more Green and Blue comments, by the time I get to them, They'll be gone... XD

Green: Sounds like a dream...!

Me: *Double Ignores* And sorry if you didn't like the whole Fairy Tail. U love da show~! Anyways, thanks for you all being nice to me!

Paul: Why not me?

Me: Your a jerk.

Paul: So are you.

Me: You MORE of a jerk. And I'm jerky to jerks so... yea. Ok BAAAII


	11. Chapter 11: Round 11!

Me: We're back!

Green: I want to be le go already.

Blue: Blue is pretty sure she knows.

Me: You don't have to do third person anymore ya know.

Blue: Blue doesn't know what your talking about.

Dawn: This is going to be a long chapter...

Me: *Sad nod* First reviewer is...

**Yay! Silver and Crystal are married!**

Me: Indeed. I wonder how they're doing with that...

Blue + Green: Divorced.

Me: Haters.

**Clan, Arceus gives you a giant cookie.**

Me: MAGIC COOKIE?! *Stores away for later*

**Dares:  
Paul: Dress up as the Joker from Batman and sing Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin.**

Paul: ... *Mutters to self as he snatches costume from Clan* I will be 15 minutes. *Walks to bathroom*

Dawn: He listens a lot more nowadays.

Me: That means he will listen to your confession!

Blue: Qui! Blue agrees with Clan!

Green: *Rubs temples and takes deep breaths*

Paul: *Comes out dressed like the Joker*

Me: Nice look.

Paul: *Turns he head the other way with a bit-o-blush* Sh-shut up or I won't sing.

Green: *Crosses arms* Fine. Then go pretty boy.

Paul: ... *Glares*

Here I stand  
Helpless and left for dead

Close your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

I believe in you, I can show you  
That I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight

Trembling  
Crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

I believe in you, I can show you  
That I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't last long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight

Hold on, hold on

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight

Hold on, hold on.

Dawn: *Claps* ^3^/)/)

Me: Your such a bad singer!

Paul: Troublesome doesn't think so.

Dawn: Uh...?

Me: That's because she's head-over-heels for you! Come on man, I've seen EGGIE sing better then that!

Paul: Hn.

Me: Next.

**Dawn: Make Paul jealous by paying all of your attention to Eggie.**

Dawn: Ok!

Paul: There's no way that's gonna wo-

Dawn: Come on Eggie~!

Eggie: Marill! *Waddles over to Dawn and hugs her*

Paul: ... Thats... pretty cute.

Me: PAUL QUICK QUIZ.

Blue: HOW COME I DONT GET QUIZES?

Me: Your awesome enough not to.

Blue: *Nods head along with Ditty* I agree to this...

Me: Now Paul... Who does Silver belong with?

Paul: Crystal.

Me: Red?

Paul: Yellow.

Me: Ursula?

Paul: No one. Crazy cat lady.

Me: Misty?

Paul: Ash.

Me: May?

Paul: Drew.

Me: Blue?

Paul: Green.

*They both blush*

Me: Paul?

Paul: Dawn- WHAT?!

Me: *Winks* Gotcha. *Turns to Dawn* He just indirectly told you he likes you. Wanna respond?

Dawn: W-w-well... H-he didn't... I mean- No I- UUUUUGGGGH.

Paul: I DIDN'T MEAN IT CLAN, AND THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK.

Me: *Shrug* You said it.

Paul: *Rages in mind*

Me: Next~!

Green: ... Blue, happy you didn't take the quiz?

Blue: ... I still wanted to~!

Green: *Face palm*

**Eggie: Eat all the pie you can eat.**

Dawn: I'll make you the pie Eggie~!

Paul: Bring me a slice while your at it Troublesome.

Dawn: Whats that Eggie? Want Blueberry?

Eggie: *Waves arms around cutely* Marill~!

Dawn: Be right back! Blue, take care of Eggie for me. *Walks past a fuming Paul to the kitchen I didn't know we had*

Me: J-E-A-L-O-U-S~!

Paul: Am not.

Me: Are to.

Blue: Yea, you are dude.

Green: *Nods*

Paul: WHY ARENT YOU GUYS GONE YET?

Me: They have to stay until I get their dares done so... BLUE AND GREEN ONLY DARE TIME! And Paul, go change, you don't look good in green hair.

Paul: ... *Runs into bathroom, leaving a trail of purple behind. (Yea, Sonic moments...)*

Blue: *Anime tears* BUT WHYYYYYYYYY?

Me: We are getting rid of you and putting in some new peeps~! So lets finish this person first...

Dawn: *Comes in with a tray of blueberry pie* Owe Eggie!

Eggie: Rill! *Rolls "R"*

Paul: *Walks in* Took you long enough. Hand me a pie-

Eggie: *Stuffs his face*

Paul: ... *Sits down, silently fuming*

Me: Nextie!

**Truths:  
Paul: What do you think of Eggie?**

Paul: *Glances at Eggie in Dawns lap eating some pie* HORRIBLE.

Me: Jealou-

Paul: SHUT IT.

**Dawn: Did you know that Reggie is dating Maylene?**

Dawn: It's good~! They were meant for each other! I mean, COME ON. I bet Maylene confessed.

Me: Owe yea, she did.

Paul: ... He's dating Ms. Lucario-Fan? He could do better.

Me: ... *High jump kicks Paul to the head* (Is I weird I can really high jump kick in real life? Well, sorta. Its sorta kinda not, but it still hurts like he- *Eevee*)

Paul: I-... I'm happy for him... *Holds bump on head*

Me: *pats head* Good boy! Next.

**Silver: Do you like Crystal when she's dressed as a Houndoom?  
Crystal: What regions have you been to?**

Me: Lets call them up~! *Types in Silver's number, and both Crystal and Silver are there*

Silver: GOLD. CALL ME ONE MORE TIME- Oh... Even worse...

Me: Gee, I missed you too...

Crystal: What do YOU want?

Me: *Points to first question and Silver blushes*

Silver: Uh... you can't make us-

Me: *Blows whistle and Mightyena appears behind Crystal and Silver.* Try again~!

Silver: *Sigh...* Y-yes?

Crystal: ... *Blushes and hits Silver in the head* PERV.

Me: *Points to next question*

Crystal: Oh! I've been to Sinnoh and Unova to see Dia, Platina, Pearl, White, Black, and others! They're both just good places~!

Silver: ... is that all...?

Me: *Checks further questions* Uh... NOPE.

Crystal: *Grabs Silver by the arm and drags him* NOW WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THAT HOUNDOOM THING?

Silver: I- No! When- I just- You mean- ... Help... *screen goes black*

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Me: Anyhoo!

**Eggie: Are you more powerful than Arceus?**

Eggie: *Puffs out chest and puts hands on hips* Marill Rill! (Translation: In theory!)

Paul: Yea right-

Eggie: *Endless Stream-O-Bubble Beam*

Me: I can agree with Eggie here.

**Clan: Is Eggie plan to take over the world?**

Me: I'm pretty sure... *Glances at Eggie*

Eggie: *Evil cackle* MARRRRIILLL RILL RILL MARR ILLL MARR MARR! (Translation: FIRST PAUL, THEN ONCE EVERYONE KNOWS THEY FEAR HIM, THEY FEAR ME!)

Me: ... NAH. XD

**Bye! I will return!**

Me: *Waves* Bai!

Green: Next...

Me: Is the part where I only show Green and Blue Dares! First person on the list is... Chickenflight!

**Dawn, kiss Green(the girl) for 10 minutes. If you stop, you don't get a prize. The prize is a Rapidash with flare blitz, drill run, megahorn and wild charge.**

Blue: My name's Green?

Me: In America! XD

Dawn: *puts both palms up* Rapidash... *Raises one* Kiss Blue... *Raise another* No rapidash... No kissing Blue...

Me: That IS a pretty amazing Rapidash... So STRONG yet ELEGANT...

Dawn: F-fine! Think nothing of this *Points to Paul and Green. Then kisses Blue who is still wondering why her name is Green XD*

*Tem Minutes later*

Dawn: *Breaks away* GIVE ME RAPIDASH! TT-TT

Me: *Shrugs and tosses her a pokeball*

Dawn: *Hugs it to heart*

Me: Next.

**Green, propose to Paul. Paul, say yes.**

Green: ... *Roboticly turns to Paul* This will burn, every ounce of dignitiy still left in my body from this show. Will you marry me?

Paul: ... If I wasn't being watched by these pokemon *Motions to Lucario Pepper and Zangoose by the door still* I wouldn't say... Yes.

Me + Blue: *Anime tears* S-... S-... So touching...!

Dawn: *Covers Eggie and herself's eyes* Sc-scarred!

Eggie: *Nods to Dawn*

Me: Thanks Chickenflight! I will be back to do your other questions later! Next is... Destiny Bond!

**Blue: Dress up as Wigglytuff.**

Blue: Gladly! Ditty, Wigglytuff costume!

Ditty: Ditto! *Morphs around Blue into a Wigglytuff. (Waaay to realistic)*

Green: You look like a giant Wigglytuff...

Blue: *Winks that's the point Greeny Deary!

Green: *Looks away to hide blush no one but you can see*

**Green: Take Blue on a date to Cilan's restaurant.**

Green: *Freezes* AS A WIGGLYTUFF?!

Me: =3 *Nods*

Green: *Nearly faints* F-f-fine! Be right back...

*After some time later. Maybe 2 and a half hours? Meh. Not good with time.*

Blue: *Comes bursting through door, surprising Zangoose* Hey~! We're back!

Green: *Comes walking in behind her, covered in red stains* T_T Never again.

Me: Y-you didn't! ...

Blue: YEA, HE DID. HE SPILLED MY-

Me: DONT YOU KNOW NOT TO GIVE BLUE WINE? IMAGINE HER DRUNK!

Blue: WHAT? No silly! He just bumped into a waiter and he spilled some red razzberry soda on him.

Paul + Dawn + Me: *Lets out breathe*

Green: Next.

Me: After I explain why I haven't updated in forever. *Turns to screen no one can see* My school has started, and I've already have gotten a but load of HW AND I have a life people! AAAAND just today I dislocated my arm in P.E. Stung like living *Eevee*. Try typing with your arm in a sling! Not easy... XD

Blue: Today? But we've been here the whole-

Me: NU. ONLY I CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL*

Blue: *Slides down chair she is now in sulking*

Me: NOOOW Next... In the next chapter!

Paul: *Face palm*

Me: =3 Bai~!

Dawn: Review and get a Blueberry Pie~!

Eggie: Rill! Marill rill mar! (Translation: Yea! It's amazing!)

Paul: *Gets in Eggie's face* AND I DIDNT GET TO TRY SOME BECAUSE OF SOME BLUE PIKACHU-

Eggie: *Aqua Tails him across the room*


	12. Chapter 12: Round 12!

Me: Haven't updated in a while-

Blue: I know... I was hoping to be Juvia again...

Paul: And what? Water Slice your way out of here?

Green: Probably. All I could do as Loke was spurt glitter out of my fists... lame.

Me: ANYWAYS. BLUE AND GREEN ARE TAKING TOO LONG, SO IMA KICK 'EM OUT-

Green: TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH.

Me: I'm not done... but anyways. One more review and they're OUTTA HERE.

Blue: Can I leave a Juvia and Green as Gray so I can stalk him?

Green: Don't you do that already...?

Me: ANYWAYS... Next reviewer is my newest - python master456!

Paul: ok. He sounds cool.

**python master: Dares Green to end all your sentences saying "with Blue"**

Green: With Blue? Fuck... with Blue. NO I MEANT... WITH BLUE? AAAAH. WITH BLUE. I HATE THIS WITH BLUE. ... Someone help me out of here... with Blue.

Blue: He's finally cracked.

Me: Yup. Next one!

**Paul: Battle Dawn using only your Weavile.**

**Dawn: Battle Paul using only your Lopunny.**

Me: OK. PsyStorm, want to do the honors?

PsyStorm: Esp! *Teleports them to a battle field*

Dawn: *Looks to find her Lopunny pokeball* Wha...?

Me: It's part of the dare sweetheart. Now... GO!

Paul: Weavile, stand by!

Weavile: Weav. *Crosses arms*

Dawn: Lopunny! Spot Light!

Lopunny: Punn!

Weavile: ... *Bursts out laughing*

Lopunny: *Glares and looks at Dawn for instructions*

Dawn: Use Bounce!

Lopunny: *Jumps in the air and aims for Weavile*

Paul: Weavile, block with Metal Claw!

Weavile: *Holds up and claws and catches Lopunny who just jumps away*

Paul: Now use Swords Dance.

Weavile: *Claws glow white and he whips them around*

Paul: And finally, Metal Claw again! ... Weavile?

Weavile: *Hearts in it's eyes* Wea...?

Dawn: Yes! Cute Charm never fails! Right Lopunny?

Lopunny: *Blows a kiss at Weavile and he falls back*

Paul: *Face Palm*

Dawn: Lopunny! Dizzy Punch!

Lopunny: *Fists glow and punches Weavile who gets knocked out (Easy much...?)*

Me: Paul's Weavile fainted, which means Lopunny wins and leaves Dawn to be the victor!

Dawn: *Hugs Lopunny* Yay!

Paul: *Stares at Weavile who still has hearts in it's eyes* Pathetic...

Weavile: ... Viiiile...

Paul: *Returns him and Face Palms again* Can we go back yet?

Me: Nope. The next dare is important.

Green: Good, I was about to lose it. With Blu- OH GOD WHY? WITH BLUE.

Blue: *Blushes and covers face with hands* WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?

Me: And that's my cue to drop you off.

Green + Blue: What? (With Blue XD)

**Can you bring Red and Yellow on the show?**

Me: So... *Pushes them on Teleporter from nowhere*

Green: So I can stop saying "With Blue"?

Me: Sure, knock yourself out.

Green + Blue: *Disappears and Red and Yellow are transported here*

Yellow: ... What? Where am I?

Red: Y-yellow?! *Looks at Paul and Dawn then Clan* What?

Me: Lemme explain you two love birds.

Yellow + Red: *Blush* Love birds?

Paul: Ugh. Too innocent...

Me: First... Red. Wear this. *Hands over the Helmet from Chapter 1*

Red: ... *Puts it on*

...

Red: AAAAAH. THE HECK? THATS CRUEL. *Throws Helmet down and runs to get tissue for nose bleed*

Paul: I wonder... Is it always Dawn in a bathing suit, or is it different people everytime?

...

Dawn: ... WHAT. *Turns to Clan* WHAAAAT.

Yellow: *Is blushing deep red* M-me in a bathing caused Red to...?

Me: *Pets Static's head* It was Yellow this time.

Yellow: *Nearly faints because all blood is in her face*

Red: *Comes back in* Why...?

Me: Cause I wanna see if everyone has the same reaction. Looks like no one's a pervert.

Red: Except for Paul trying to look up Dawn's skirt when she's spacing.

Dawn: WHAT? *Turns around to find Paul looking out the window* LIER. TT-TT

Me: ... Paul...?

Paul: Next.

**Red: Battle Paul**

Red: No thanks.

Me: ... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

Yellow: ... How long will she do that...?

Paul: ... *Breaks out in chuckles*

Dawn: *Looks sorry for them* Uh... in here you have to take dares no matter how emarrabassing or weird it is...

Red: And if we don't?

Me: HAHAHAHA- This. PEPPER? LUCARIO? ZANGOOSE? STATIC?

Pepper: *Blaze Kicks table in half*

Lucario: *Force Palms boulder off the battle field*

Zangoose: *Crush Claws a boulder in half*

Static: ... *Crunches the metal bench Clan and Static were sitting on*

Me: *Gets thrown off* TT-TT AWWW...

Red: Battle it is...

Me: *Is rubbing sore butt* good... NOW GO!

Red: Your time to shine Pika!

Pika: Pikachu pi!

Paul: A second battle? Fine. Aerial, stand by.

Aerial: Brave!

Red: *Takes out pokedex* Cool, a bra-

Paul: NO TIME. Aerial, use Brave Bird.

Aerial: *Hits dead on*

Red: ILLEGAL MOVE. Pika, show this rookie how we do!

Pika: Chuu!

Red: Go! Thunder Bolt!

Pika: Piikaaa... CHUUUU. *Hits Aerial and surprisingly he is still flyin' around*

Paul: Aerial, don't show weakness! Use Wing Attack.

Aerial: *Dives for Pika*

Red: Quick, dodge then use Iron Tail!

Pika: ... *Dodges at last second and uses Iron Tail to knock Aerial to the ground*

Aerial: *Swirly eyes* Ry...

Paul: Hmph. Twice in a row. Hard to train pokemon when your trapped in this nut house.

Me: Hard to fight the champion.

Dawn: Red's the champion?

Red: Yup! UuU

Yellow: C-can we go now?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- You two make me laugh so much...

Dawn: ... in other words no.

Yellow: D= I don't like her... she's scary...

Me: *Pets Static on my lap while wearing an eye patch* Really? I don't see it...

Paul: ... oy...

Me: Anyways... next chapter is a very important chapter...

Dawn: So its over?

Me: Sadly... but anyways. SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I haven't quit this just yet! ^u^

Paul: Though I wish you had...

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA- Your funny to Paul...

Paul: *Eye twitch*

Me: Anyways, see youse next chapter! For those who reviewed... *Holds out fresh blueberry pie*

Eggie: *Pops out of nowhere and tries to grab pie but Clan holds her back*

Me: Bai~!


	13. Chapter 13: Round 13!

Me: YAY WEEKEND ON COMPUTER!

Red: Um...?

Me: Don't break the forth wall thinking about it hun...

Yellow: I wanna leave TT-TT

Dawn: I don't see why Red likes a 9 year old girl...

Red: *Blush* I don't like her!

Yellow: *Blush and more tears* And I'm 12!

Paul: ... *Looks at Yellow more closely* ... Nope... 9 yrs...

Me: NOT IMPORTANT. I would like to introduce... XTWILIGHTXBEAUTYX (Nicknamed Twi just because her name is long XD)

Twi: We meet again paul ^-^

Paul: *Bangs head on coffee table*

Yellow: She seems nice...

Dawn: YOU haven't gotten her dares...

Twi: I'm not deaf you know! And Pauly LOVES me, right Paulino?

Paul: Paulino?

Me: Yea, I made it up.

Dawn + Red: *Face Palm*

Yellow: Can we just et started?

Twi: Oooh, cant wait to be kissing Sir Red?

Yellow: I-I... Um... *Blush*

Me: Awww, too easy =3 Anyways, I already got some reviews! Peeps must be happy I returned.

Twi: Well duh, we read this to watch Paul get tortured with Dawn does humiliating dares.

Red: What's our role again?

Me: Side characters that get dares that might just be worse.

Yellow: Um...

Twi: First up is Blue Egg!

**Blue Egg: I'm back! *Choir of Audinos singing* **

Twi: Audinos. Nice touch.

Me: I know right? Some people are so creative.

Paul: Yea, with their dares too...

**Paul: Cosplay as a Riachu.**

Paul: The heck?

Me + Twi: *Shoves costume in hands an pushes him into bathroom*

Paul: *Comes out in a basic Raichu costume* ... Raichu...

Twi: *Claps* Now model!

Dawn + Yellow + Red: *Face Palm*

Paul: No. *Sits on couch again*

Me: ... party pooper... Next!

**Dawn: Cosplay as an Azumarill.**

Dawn: ... Fine... *Snataches costume and stomps away*

Twi: I'm sure she will look good in it, right Paul?

Paul: *Swings head away to hide blush*

Dawn: *Comes out*

Me: YOU LOOK ADORABLE~!

Yellow: *Nods smiling*

Red: *Is trying to make Paul look with no success*

Me: You cant do it like that... Static?

Static: *Headbutts Paul to make him turn around*

Paul: Fine... *Blushes when he sees Dawn* ... Uh...

Me + Twi: *Lean forwards*

Paul: ... *Turns away with a grunt* Seen better.

Me: *Throws hat on ground while Twi leans back in her chair with a sigh*

**Red: Propose to Yellow.**

Red: ... Um... Y-yellow... W-w-will... you m-... MARRY ME?

Yellow: Oh... um...

**Yellow: Say yes to Red's proposal.**

Yellow: ... Yes I guess?

Twi: *Jumps up and grabs Red* I GOTTA GET YOU A TUXE. PEPPER, GO MAKE THE PARTY PERFECT.

Me: *Jumps up and grabs Yellow* AND WE GOTTA FIND YOU A DRESS*

Twi + Me: *Runs out of the stage with Yellow and Red*

Dawn: ... So...

Paul: ...

Lucario: ... *Cough*... *Looks over to find Zangoose went with Twi and Clan* ... *Sigh*...

* * *

**Static: Play organ at Red and Yellow's wedding**

**Eggie: Be the preacher at Red and Yellow's wedding**

**Clan: Conduct the choir of Audinos at the wedding**

Yellow: *Is in beautiful wedding dress as she steps down the lane towards Red*

Static: *Plays organ... surprisingly.. well.. for a lion with paws*

Me: *Waves hands about with conducting Audinos*

Audinos: *Sings a melody I just made up* (Use your imagination)

Pepper: Blaze... blaze.. a... KIIIIIIIN! (Translation: Not gonna cry... Not gonna try... Not... SOO BEAUTIFUL!)

Yellow: *Makes it by Red and turns to look at preacher* ... *Looks down*

Eggie: Marill. Rill mar rill ri marill rriill! riil mar ra mar ill. Rill rill mar?

Red: ... I think?

Eggie: Marill mar ril?

Yellow: *Understands pokemon* Yes...

Eggie: *Closes tiny book* Rill marill, rill rill.

Red: *Turns to Yellow* ... Wanna skip this part?

Yellow: ... Cant... Eggie threaten to sic Blaze and Static on us if we don't.

Me: *Pauses from conducting* That's our Eggie!

Red: ... *Leans in and kisses Yellow*

Yellow: *Kisses back*

Audinos: *Sings melody of A Thousand Years*

Twi: *Unleashes doves and multi colored petals*

Yellow: *Breaks apart* ARE WE DONE HERE?

Me: ... Fiesty... *Looks down at Spoink* Go grab the cake Pepper. We're out.

* * *

*They all teleport back to find Dawn and Paul leaning in for a kiss*

Dawn: ...

Paul: ...

Me: ...

Eggie: ...

Twi: ...

Static: ...

Pepper: ...

Lucario: ... Luc luc ario... (Translation: Wrong time, I had them so close...)

Paul: *Pulls away and looks back out window* Speak of that again and the last words you'll speak are the words you'll use to beg for mercy.

Me: ...

Twi: ... We have Pepper on out side.

Paul: F*Eevee*

Me: *Pets Storm* Sometimes you know the right times to come ^-^

Storm: *Takes a slice of cake*

Me: Oh, you only wanted cake. Glutton.

Twi: Next~!

**Pepper: Make Conway and Ursula kiss.**

Pepper: *Crackes knuckles and leaves with two cages*

Twi: You have a nice Blazekin.

Me: It was an awesome gift was it not?

Pepper: *Comes back in record time with Ursula and Conway. Dumps them out of cages* BLAZE KIN. (Translation: NOW KISS.)

Conway: *Pushes glasses up* The only female worth lip locking is Dawn...

Paul: *Scowls at him*

Ursula: And only Paul can touch this!

Dawn: *Has those anime disgust lines... you know... If you watch anime of course...*

Twi: Hey Clan, will Pepper listen to me?

Me: Probably.

Twi: Pepper, push Conway on one.. two... three... *Pushes Ursula into Conway and they kiss*

Pepper: Kin kin blaze. (Translation: Challenge completed.)

Lucario: Hn. Lucario luc. (Translation: Hn. Unwanted people.) *Force Palms them as they were still kissing each other. They fly out of the window Paul was staring at*

Paul: *Covers eyes* I saw her underwear!

Dawn: *High jump kicks him in the face* PERV.

Yellow: *Has been shivering in silence this whole time*

Red: *Has been trying to keep her somewhat happy this whole time*

**Truths:**

Paul: Cr-

Storm: Eevee!

**Paul: Do you know what Comashipping is?**

Paul: ... No...

Twi: *Hands him Clan's computer*

Paul: ... THEY THINK I'M-

Me: Next!

**Dawn: Do you think you would be Lucy, Paul would be Natsu, and Eggie would be Happy from Fairy Tail?**

Dawn: If Paul wasn't so Paul, then yes!

Paul: *Glares at Dawn* What does "Wasn't so Paul" mean?

Red: I though you'd figure it out...

Paul: *Death Glare's Red*

Red: *Soul is coming out of his mouth*

Twi: Next~!

**Red: Why do you spend all your time on Mount Shiver?**

Red: I train my Pokemons.

Me: Pokémon.

Red: Pokemons.

Me: Pokémon.

Red: Pokemons.

Me: No, when I type Pokémon the accent over the e is put in my itself.

Red: Whatever...

**Yellow: Do you draw Red in your sketchbook?**

Yellow: No.

Pepper: *Death Glares* Akin Blaze Blaze... (Translation: I don't like liers...)

Yellow: *Blushes* ... Maybe... Just a little?

Red: *Blush*

Twi: Yellow, your so cute~! *Pinches her cheeks*

Me: Next!

**Clan: Do you think Ursula and Conway are a cute couple?**

Me: ... Two Jealous people... Sorta. I think Ursula will just keep complaining how she won't keep going without Paul.

Paul: *Disgust lines*

**Bye! *Sails off on Milo the Milotic***

Me: *Waves after them* Byyye!

Twi: We'll miss you!

Yellow: *Is panting because face is amazingly red*

Red: *Is blushing* Is it always like this?

Paul: Only if your pathetic.

Dawn: *Glares*

Me: Before I forget... I'ma make a new story called _Operation: Eevee!_ Its about eight peeps being transformed into Eeveelutions: Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Trip, Iris. Flavescent, Ikari, Contest, and Pokeshipping! There is a gang of 4 legged canines/felines that get in the way, but idk what pokemon yet. I need your help! (Sounded like Dora for a second...) Pick a random fully evolved canine/feline! I trust y'all XD

Twi: Does that mean the chapter I'm in is over D=

Me: *Phbt* You get next chapter too! For the heck of it XD

Twi: Yay!

Me: *Hands out wedding cake to reviewers* Click the nice review button! I bet its lonely...


	14. Chapter 14: Round 14!

Me: I'm back!

Twi: Me too~!

Yellow: I still don't know where I am!

Paul: I still want you to shut up...

Red: *Hugs Yellow and glares at Paul*

Twi: If looks could kill...

Me: Well, now we will continue along this journey of wonderful rainbows and sarcastic retorts.

Paul: Sounds like loads of fun.

Twi: Doesn't it?

Dawn: It's fun if you get used to it.

Paul: Shuddup Troublesome.

Me: Sorry but, yea. Shuddap. First reviewer is... AnnaGabby!

**Hey Clan! I love your show! And I'm so happy that Twi is there! I'm waiting forever for her to appear in the show!**

Twi: Awww, stop it~!

Paul: No really, stop it.

Me: *Glares but clicks next button*

**Okay. Now for the dares :  
Lucario - Find Conway and Ursula again. Sorry.**

Lucario: Lucario. Luc luc ro ario. (Translation: It's ok. I find it very amusing anyways.)

Dawn: Lucario should because an assassin...

Me: He can't, he's already a ninja.

Red: *Gives me a weird look*

Twi: Sweeet.

Lucario: *Comes in with Ursula and Conway slung over his shoulders.* Luc.

Me: *Pets his head* Good Luc-y ^-^ You can just put them where they belong now.

Lucario: Luc lucario ro. (Translation: But the dump is closed today.)

Twi: I think Clan meant the floor.

Paul: Yea, understatement of the day.

Yellow: Lucario, your aura has a weird purple color. I thought it would be blue, you being a ninja and all. I guess ninjas can have such intense passions too?

Lucario: *Stares at her* ... Luc? (Translation: ... Wut?)

Me + Twi: *Tearing up*

Dawn: Yellow, that was amazingly deep.

Paul: *Watches everyone cry. Walks over and pushes the next button*

**Twi and Clan - Lock Paul and Ursula together in a closet, making out, and Dawn and Conway in a room, also making out, for 10 minutes.**

Dawn: I'd rather hit them with a frying pan... *Takes one out, Eggie has one to match*

Me: Uh, you can't do that.

Twi: Yea, you have to kiss them.

Paul: *Tries to use ninja skills to sneak out, but Lucario catches him and brings him back to couch*

Red: You may have ninja skills, but Lucario has better skills.

Paul: *Sulks as he is tossed into a sound proof closet a little ways of with an overjoyed Ursula*

Dawn: *Is being dragged at by Conway with Eggie pulling at Conway's hair for him to stop*

Zangoose: Zang zang. (Translation: That's it.) *Kicks Eggie off, pulls Conway from Dawn, and throws them into sound proof room in a few swift movements.*

Red: ... This will happen to us too won't it?

Twi: Most likely.

Static: *Yawn*

Yellow: *Plays with Spoink, Eevee, and Eeveelutions*

Red: *Watches her*

Me: *Whispers to Twi* "This won't take long."

Twi: *Whispers back* "Nope."

Paul: *Kicks down door after 10 minutes with lipstick all over him*

Me: Hey Paul, how was it?

Paul: *Walks over to door Dawn and Conway are in and kicks down door*

Twi + Me: O_O

Dawn: *Comes running out* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP.

Conway *Runs after her... Straight into an angry Paul* Oh... Hey Paul. It's been a while. *Pushes up glasses*

Paul: ...

Red: Paul...?

Paul: ... What'd you two do in there?

Conway: I don't know... smooch a bit... maybe fool arou- *Gets a kick to the crotch*

**Dawn - After THAT, you can hit them with a frying pan until they leave.**

Me: Perfect timing.

Dawn: *Takes out frying pan and beats Ursula with it* WHO'S DEE DEE NOW? HUH? HUH?!

Paul: *Keeps kicking Conway who is now on the ground curled up in a ball* We'll go!

Paul + Dawn: *Creepy face and creepy voice* We're not done...

Ursula + Conway: *Anime tears*

Yellow: V-v-violence...

Twi: Think that's enough?

Me: Yup. Static, Thunder Fang these suckers out of here.

Static: Luxray ray... (Translation: Don't have'ta tell me twice.) *Thunder Fangs them out of here, however that works.*

Me: Next reviewer please Twi!

Twi: Next is... Gabrielle

**Hi! I love your show Clan! And for that, I shall reward you a powerful Arceus! And yes, you can use it to let the- wait - FORCE them to do the dares and answer truths.**

Yellow: F-force?

Me: That's right hun! And Arceus, come out!

Arceus: Raaaawwr. *Apears outside*

Me: I'll name you Cosmos. :3

Cosmos: Ceus. *Lays down on ground*

Twi: *Presses next button*

**Dares:  
Paul - I know you're tired so I will give you this drink! (I put a sleeping pill in it so, for all except Paul, beware)**

Me: *Gives everyone a drink* Drink up!

Paul: What was that last part?

Me: *Throws cup out window* Oh, nothing. *Nudges Twi and she spills it on desk*

Twi: Aww, I was gonna drink that...

Yellow: *Faints*

Me: Oops, wrong person...

Twi: Uh... no. Yellow just randomly faints sometimes...

Paul: What was that about wrong- *Head slams into coffee table*

Twi: _That's _the drink.

Red + Dawn: *Share a look and throws cups at the ground*

Me: Don't worry, it was only Paul's drink. Next!

**Dawn - When Paul faints, or sleeps, you must go through Paul's closet and change the clothes to some very fashionable and girly clothes!**

Dawn: *Cracks knuckles* Lets do this~! *Runs into Paul's room* (Yea, I give them rooms. What, they don't just sleep on the couch...)

~_Sometime later...~_

Dawn: *Bursts through door* Done!

Me: *Gets up and spills a bottle of cold wine on Paul*

Paul: *Jolts up* Wha...? What was in that drink? *Looks at clothes* And why are my clothes stained with... wine?

Twi: Clan slipped.

Me: Clumsy 'ol me. Go change hun, we got dares to do.

Paul: ... Why do you have wine? Your underaged and-

Me: GO GET CHANGED. *Luxray mirrors angry/scary expression*

Paul: *Walks to room* Fine. ... WHAT.

Twi: So, how stylish is he gonna be Dawn?

Dawn: You'll see.

Paul: *Comes out with a pink plaid shirt, blue wrist warmers, yellow shoes, and green pants* Who... made... my... closest... look... like... the... 80's?

Red: ... *Points to Dawn*

Dawn: *Mutters* Traitor...

Paul: ... *Just sits down*

Twi: ... not even mad?

Paul: Of course I am.

Me: But your not gonna hurt anyone?

Paul: Unless you want it to be you, no.

Me: *Puts hands up in defensive position*

Twi: *Presses next button*

**Yellow - I am as innocent as you Yellow. So I want you to have this cute pichu and pikachu stuffies! And also a powerful Shaymin. Your welcome!**

Me: *Hands Yellow pokeball and box full of plushies* Enjoy~!

Yellow: (Who woke up when she heard her name) Aww, this one looks like Chuchu!

Dawn: *Sweat drop* Um, they all look like Chuchu...

Red: She's right.

Yellow: *Holds Shaymin's pokeball tight to chest* Bubble busters...

**Red - I like you too just like Yellow so I want you to have this mighty Shaymin (Sky).**

Twi: Throws him the second pokeball* Here ya go.

Red: Sweet! Sky Form too!

Paul: Show off...

Red: Jealous?

Paul: *Uses all self control he can muster up*

**I don't know if I can dare Clan**

Me: Why not? It gets boring living like a god...

Dawn: It gets boring to hear you spat about your ego...

Me: *Glares daggers*

**here's my dare anyway.  
Clan - Go to a room where the things you hate and dislike are there. And it is supposed to be locked after you get in. So Paul, if you're awake of course, the honors are yours! **

Paul: *Stands up and cracks neck* Payback time mother*Eevee*.

Me: *Sweat drop* Uh...

Paul: *picks up Clan over shoulder and throws her into room, locking the door*

*With Clan*

Me: ... No... No... I'm stuck in a room with... COMASHIPPERS. TT-TT

Comashipper #1: Hey, you here to talk about the Comashipping Lemon we made the other day?

Comashipper #2: Yea! It's rlly steamy~!

Me: ... *Bangs on the door* HEEEEEEEEELP.

*In the Lobby*

Me: *Muffled* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP?!

Dawn: Comshippers?! HA. Hear that Paul?

Paul: What's Comashipping?

Red + Yellow: *Looks it up. ... Horror faces*

Paul: What?

Red: ... *Hand Paul computer*

Paul: *Reads* ... *Throws computer at the wall. Gets up, hits head against wall a few times. Goes over to the room Clan's in, opens it and takes her out.* For once, we agree on something...

Me: *Is breathing heavily* ... They showed me art of the lemons... it was... HORRIFIC.

Twi: *Covers eyes*

Me: N-next is, ikarishipper4865..

**heya i'm back guys  
Dares  
Paul kiss dawn for 30 seconds If you don't then my best friend here will use a combination of flamethrower,blizzard,thunder and dark pulse guess who it is? its absol**

Paul: *leans over and kisses Dawn for about a minute and breaks away. Looks out window*

Me: ... No protest and over the limit? I see some signs...

Dawn: N-no...

Paul: I knew denying it won't work and I don't have a watch in my head. Honestly...

Twi: Mmhmm, sure...

**Dawn  
It will be a fun dare for you go out shopping with paul but if you don't then absol will use the same combination**

Dawn: Yaaay!

Paul: *Eevee*

Me: *Waves* Bye!

Dawn: *Drags Paul away by collar of his shirt*

Red: I feel really bad for him...

Yellow: *Nod*

**Red  
yes you have a dare too  
let pika use thunder on yellow**

Red: ... Sorry. Pika, use Thunder.

Pika: *Looks up at Red* Pika pi chu... (Translation: But she's out friend...)

Yellow: Er... it's ok Pika, just... do it quick.

Pika: Piiii... kaaa... CHUUUU *Giant bolt of lightning hits dead on*

Yellow: *Slumps back up against couch* Uh... I think you go st-stronger P-pika...

**Yellow you can do whatever you want to red**

Yellow: *Suddenly gets better and is surrounded by a dark aura* Anything...?

Red: *Sweatdrops in fear*

Yellow: Chu-Chu, use Thunder.

Chu-Chu: Pikachuuuuu! *It hits dead on*

Yellow: *Jumps on couch and angrily points down at red, who is almost passed out on the couch* HOW YOU LIKE MEH NOW? HUH? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?

Red: You s-said it w-was ok-kay...

**Clan ****  
i would like you to take care of my friend absol for awhile please Ps: absol has a nickname its darkblade**

Me: *Motions to an empty dog bed next to Luxray's at the foot of her/twi's desk* After you~!

DarkBlade: Sol. (Translation: Thanks!)

Me: No prob, no prob.

Twilight (Absol): Sol sol, absol, sol ab? (Translation: Why don't I get that treatment?)

Twi: Your Dawn's Absol. It's different if you belong to the show's owner...

Twilight: *Glares and goes back into pokeball*

Dawn: *Bursts through door* We're back!

Paul: *Comes in with a huge pile of shopping bags* C-can I put these down n-now?

Dawn: As long as you don't wrinkle any-

Paul: *Tosses across the room*

Dawn: ... Nevermind.

**truths  
Dawn  
did you like the kiss you know the drill if you don't answer right then absol will attack you**

Dawn: *Looks at DarkBlade*

DarkBlade: *starts charging up Dark Pulse*

Dawn: Y-yea... you g-getting better at k-kissing P-paul...

Paul: *Blushes a lot more then he usually does* Uh...?

Twi: Your supposed to say thank you *Pouts*

Paul: *Looks out window again. Whatever.*

**Paul  
same question as dawn same punishment**

Paul: *Makes a "Shooing" Motion with his hand* Y-yea, wh-whatever...

Me: Put some more heart into Paul! ^U^

Paul: ... How about I don't? T_T

**Red **  
** Do you like being married with yellow? Same punishment and i warn you absol is level 100 and knows solarbeam too and razor wind when he combines these attacks it might be deadly**

Red: We haven't really done anything as a couple... but yea...

Yellow: *Blushes slightly*

**Yellow **  
** same as red**

Yellow: I agree with Red...

Me: And that wraps up everything! And now bad news... Twi is leaving TT_TT

Twi: I WAS NEVER INFORMED.

Me: Well... you are now. You were a great addition to the show, I'm sure a lot of people agree ^3^

Paul: I don't

Red: We all know you don't...

Me: Oh, and Red and Yellow are leaving too.

Yellow: Yay...

Me: *Snaps fingers and they disappear*

Dawn: ... Magic?

Me: Uh, sure... suuuuureee...

Paul: Oi... Review and you get a cute picture of Red and Yellow.

Me: You know... in your mind...

Dawn: The Review button is tickleish, press it and make it happy~!


	15. Chapter 15: Round 15! Special!

Me: I'm back! And I'm babysitting my niece, so she will be in this chapter as a way to celebrate 15 chapters! Her name's Madison, Madi for short~! A whole 3 years old.

Madi: *Is playing with spoink* It's a pig!

Paul: Oi, I'm getting a headache already...

Dawn: You'll get over it. Wanna sit with Paul, Madi?

Madi: No! Paul's a jerk...!

Me: Huh, even the toddler agrees...

Paul: Hn... *Turns other way*

Me: Lets see... I'ma give... Eggie to Madi for this chapter~!

Eggie: MARRILL LILL MARR! (Translation: I'M BAAAACK, HORRAY!)

Paul: *Flinches*

Me: Time to start with the dares!

Madi: Aye!

Dawn: "Aye"?

Me: She sorta watched Fairy Tail with me... From TSExxTES

**Hello Clanclaws,Paul and everyone else. I only have dares so here I go. Dawn has to flirt with Paul as long as Clan claws want**

Dawn: *Glances at Clan*

Me: *Nods*

Dawn: *Moves closer to Paul who obviously was too busy fighting with Eggie to notice dare* Hey, Paul...

Paul: *Gives her weird look* What is it Troublesome...?

Dawn: *Slings arm around his neck and burries head in chest* You smell really nice today~!

Paul: ... Ok, who got the girl drunk?

Me: Eh? She's not drunk...

Dawn: No really, you actually smell nice... What type of soap do you use?

Paul: *Sweatdrops* Uh... it's this orangey type I think? I don't know... I don't invest all my time in soap. *Looks up at "Truth and Dare Board"* When did that get here? ... When did that dare come in?

Me: I had Lucario and Static set it up. Pretty snazzy right?

Lucario + Static: *Appear in the backround and nods pridefully*

Dawn: *Sweatdrop* Am I done?

Me: One more flirt...

Dawn: ... *Reaches up and plays with his hair*

Paul: *Blushes slightly* Uh... What are you doing?

Dawn: Your hair is soft... It actually is, what type of shampoo?

Paul: *Pushes her off couch* Not going through what cleansing products I use... *Walks up and presses the next button*

Me: Hey! *Glares* Anyways... next reviewer is... **Gabrielle**

**Hi! I love your show Clan and for that, I shall give you this mighty Darkrai for further torture!**

Me: Thanks, and yay! *Takes pokeball and lets out Darkrai* Your name is now dubbed Vortex~!

Vortex: Rai. *Floats next to random cages and sits at the door*

Dawn: Uh... what are those for...?

Madi: Torture!

Paul + Dawn: *Flinch*

Paul: Th-thats one dark child your sister is raising...

Me: Be lucky she isn't screeching at you yet... *Glances at Madi*

Madi: *Is playing with Eggie*

**Woah I sound like my English teacher. Meh. Twi, you can have this powerful Entei.**

Me: *Takes pokeball, scans it over to Twi* There we go~!

**And also...the dares:  
Lucario : Find Ursula and Conway and lock Ursula and Paul in a closet and Conway and Dawn for the room.**

Lucario: Lucario. Luc lucario rio. (Translation: No prob. I have fun with these dares.) *Throws Paul in closet and locks before he can rebel. Looks at Dawn evilly*

Dawn: ... *Gets and up and locks herself into a room*

Lucario: Luc. Lucario rio rio ar. (Translation: Good. I'm going to go get Fangurl #1 and #2.) *Walks out door*

Me: And people ask me why I keep Lucario.

Static: Luxray.

Me: *Pets his head* Your my prized pet, of course I wouldn't leave you lying around!

Static: Ray. *Puffs out chest*

Lucario: *Kicks down door and has Conway and Ursula over both shoulders* Luc. Ario luc. (Translation: Sorry. No hands.)

Me: *Waves it off* Just sock 'em and lock 'em.

Lucario: *Throws them in*

**Eggie : Here. Take this pie.**

Eggie: Marrrrill! (Translation: Gladly!)

Madi: I want some pie toooo~!

Eggie: *hands her a piece*

Me: Awwww, Madi is so cute when she's not crawling all over my body...! Anyways...

**Clan : You shall kiss Red if you hear a bad word or eevie's cry.**

Me: *Hits a button*

Mightyena: *Comes crashing in through window with Red and Yellow on his back*

Me: *looks at viewers* I didn't forget about him~!

Mightyena: *Points to Dare Board*

Yellow: Uh... when did you get that?

Red: I have to WHAT?

Me: Listen carefully... *Points to the closet*

Paul: *Muffled* GET THE *EEVEE* OUT OF MY FACE. YOU DISUSTING LITTLE... UGH. LET ME GO. EW, STOP. OH GOD...

Red: Uh... Do I have to?

Me: I'm not so prized about it either. *Drags Red over and kisses*

Yellow: *looks away and almost starts crying*

Paul: *Kicks down door* NOT *EEVEE*IN' FUNNY. *Pants*

Dawn: *Crashes through door and curls up into a dark corner* Shhhh, maybe he can't see me...

Conway: *Jumps after her* Where is she?

Paul: *Eye twitch*

**Yellow : You will kiss Conway if you see that Red and Clan are kissing. Of course you will let Conway in the closet. And also Lucario can help you.**

Lucario: Luc... ARIOO. (Translation: No time... JUST KISSS.) *Throws Conway onto Yellow*

Red: *FInally gets away form Clan* Did the kiss have to be so long?

Me: *Crosses arms and points to screen. New Dare comes up*

**Red : You shall kiss Clan very passionately and it has to be long.**

Red: *Yanks Conway off Yellow into wall. Grabs Yellow* We're going...

Me: *Shrug* Ok.

Paul: *Is holding back Ursula with a look of disgust* Can we get rid of them now?

Ursula: Awww, Paulie~! Don't you want me to stay?

Dawn: *Giggles* Yea, _Paulie_.

Paul: *Picks up Ursula and full on tosses her at Dawn, it missed and she went flying out the window* Out of sight, out of mind.

Dawn: *Is trying to pry Conway off leg* Why can't he be out of sight?

Zangoose: Zang Zang. (Traslation: I got dis.) *Crush Claws Conway out of the window*

Me: Oi... So, how was the closet time Paul?

Paul: She was crawling all over me, kissing me EVERYWHERE on my torso it was DISGUSTING.

Me: *Turns to Dawn* And you?

Dawn: *Shivers violently* Lets just say he's not only a Stalker...

Paul: *Emits a dark aura*

Me: *Covers Madi's ears* Are you guys trying to poison this girl's mind?!

Madi: Eggie, Hit Paulina for me.

Paul: Paulin- *Gets hit upside the head with Aqua Tail*

Eggie: *Lands gracefully* Marrrill. Rrill _mar_ mar. (Translation: Sorry, Not. _Madi's_ my master now!)

Paul: I w-wont miss you when you evolve...

Eggie: *Stretches arms and feet wide* MAR MARILL MARRRR! (Translation: THAT'S NOT TODAY SUCKA~!)

Dawn: *Sweatdrops* ... Press the next button?

Me: Sure~! The next person is Twilightcrystalflame!

**Sorry haven't reviewed for ages.**

Paul: Shouldn't we be thanking you? *Gets whipped by Luxray's tail, who magically appeared next to the couch* Ouch...

Me: All's forgiven TwiCrysFlame.

Dawn: Er... shorter nickname?

Me: Eh... nah.

**Clan: Drug Paul into falling asleep.**

Me: No need to tell me twice... *Shoves steak in Paul's face* I made it for ya!

Paul: *Turns away from yelling at Static (Who's sparking in annoyance)* Wha...? Uh, if you made it, I'd rather not. *Gets whipped by Static again*

Me: Oh... Uh... *Looks around* Er... DAWN MADE IT.

Paul: ... She did?

Dawn: ... Yes...?

Me: Yes, she did. *Shoves in face again*

Paul: Hn. Fine. *Roughly takes and eats on couch* ... I... feel... fuzzy... *Head suddenly slams into plate of food*

Me: AAAAAAAAND mission accomplished!

**Dawn: Doodle on his face with permenant marker.**

Dawn: Heh heh heh... *Takes a hot pink marker*

Madi: I like pink~!

Me: *Hands Madi a pink marker too* Have fun!

Dawn: *Doodles around, writing things like "I Loves Ursula"*

Madi: *Doodles mustache, unibrow, and fake make up* He's _Pretty!_

Dawn: *Chuckles darkly* Not after I'm through with him...

Me: *Shudders* Your scaring me a bit Dawn...

Static: *Nods* Lux... (Translation: Agreed...)

**Then get changed into the most revealing outfit you have and wake Paul up.**

Dawn: *Throws marker across room in shock* WHAT.

Me: Heh. Yup.

Dawn: GRR. When will this show end anyways?!

Me: When people stop reviewing. Now chop-chop. *Throws her a navy blue kitty suit*

Dawn: ... This is degrading... *Stomps off to bathroom, changes, and comes back into room in suit and with a bucket*

Me: Whacha doing?

Dawn: Shhh. *Drags Paul into Bathroom.*

*Silence*

Dawn: *Comes out with a rope in her hand*

Vortex: Dark, rai darkrai rai. (Translation: Oh, I know what she's gonna do...)

Dawn: *Yanks rope*

_Splash_

Paul: GAH. The-

*Silence*

Paul: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Madi: *Rolls around laughing* Paulina is a scardy-cat!

Paul: *Kicks door so hard it goes flying across room* WHO. WHO WAS IT?

Me: *Points to Dawn in fear*

Paul: *Turns to Dawn* YOU. ... *Turns bright red* Y- WHY ARE YOU IN A BUNNY SUIT? HOW LONG WAS I OUT?

Madi: Jerky man was out for only a few minutes.

Me: *Points to the newest dare*

Paul: *Calmly walks to coffee table. Picks it up and throws it at the Board* DIE. *Kicks down on a random table in the croner and it breaks in two. Turns to Dawn* WHY URSULA OF ALL PEOPLE? *Remembers she's in Bunny Suit and covers eyes* UGH.

Dawn: S-sorry... it was... FUNNY. *Breaks out laughing*

Me: *Is trying to contain laughter* I-I got... *Snicker* Some marker remover...

Paul: Keep laughing and the sweet bliss you call life will be over in a snap...

Me: *Slightly cowards behind desk* O-oh... alrighty then... *Puts remover on desk... snatches it away when he reaches for it* Not until after this review~!

Paul: *Dark aura. Weavile and Aerial hover behind him*

Dawn: Can I change out of this suit...?

Madi: Bunny!

Paul: *Looks over to Dawn and turns had away holding nose* Y-yes, please do...?

Dawn: PERVERT. PIPLUP, PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK.

Piplup: Piiip... LUP LUPLUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP LUP

Paul: *Eevee*

Me: Dude, we have kids here...

Madi: Is Eevee a bad word?

Me: *Pats her head* Yes, don't listen to Jerky Mc Plumhead over there...

Paul: *Holds head in pain* Original... _ *

**Clan: Since it'll be chapter 15 throw a party. Oh and here's some cake. Whenever Paul swears or insults someone punch him in the face.  
Paul: Crossdress and dance**

Me: *Pulls rope and decorations pour out of nowhere* PARRTAAAAY! *Hands Paul a dress*

Paul: *Twitch... twitch* ... At least its not that girlly... *Takes it and goes to change*

*Ursula bursts in*

Dawn: Woah... twist... *Goes to change 'cause she's still in buny suit...*

Ursula: I heard there was a party~! I guess that means I can dance with my prince in a beautiful-

Paul: *Comes in with a purple dress on*

Ursula: ... Dress?

Me: *Lets out all the pokemon* YEA! Free for all~!

Eeveelutions: EON!

Vital (My Liepeard): Lie liepard pard lie! (Translation: I'm finally included. Took long enough.)

Me: Heh heh... sorry...

Spoink: *Hops around the chaos and making pokemon fly with Psyhic* Spoink!

Paul: *Is dancing half-heartedly* ... Can I change?

Me: Eh, after we get the cake out. 'Caue frankly, you look creepy in that.

Dawn: *Comes out in flowing dress* Look what I found! Is this your's Clan?

Me: PHHHBBT. Of course not! I'm not a normal girl. I can't remember the last time I've ever seen a dress in my house. I wear tuxes!

Paul: You cross dress by choice?

Ursula: *Clings onto Paul's back* Oh Pauliiiie~!

Paul: *Shivers violently*

Me: Hey Paul, having trouble? That reminds me... I'm bringing some people back for this party... *Opens door to cage and Silver, Crystal, Yellow, Red, Green, and Blue fall out*

Blue: Party?!

Yellow: *Runs straight to the pokemon*

Green: You guys were on this horror of a show too?

Silver: I wish I hadn't...

Blue: *Hangs onto SIlver's arm* Awww, don't be a spoil sport bro- Why is Paul in a dress?

Paul: ... Dare.

Crystal: *Has been pointing and laughing at Paul ever since she came in*

Paul: *Ignores and is still trying to get Ursula off*

Ursula: *Demonic voice* Your efforts to get away are futile...

Dawn: *Sweatdrops* We've noticed...

Madi: *Is flying around because of Spoink*

Me: NO NO NO NO MADI GET DOWN! GET DOWN BEFOR-

Madi: *Spoink stops using Psyhic*

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Madi: *Grabs curtain so she doesn't fall. Curtains rip, and she swings over and lands on food table, flipping it over andgettin food on everyone and everything*

Me: Someone grab her before-

*Table lands on Static's tail and she discharges on everyone*

Red: Get her!

Everyone: *Runs towards Madi*

Madi: *Jumps on RainStorm and she gets provoked*

RainStorm: VaaaaPOREOOOOOOON *Unleashes a Surf attack and floods the place*

Silver: GET THE *EEVEE*ING BABY.

*Water clears*

Crystal: ok... where is she...?

Chef: I've got the cak-

Madi: *Comes soaring in out of nowhere and lands face first into cake, making it explode*

Red: No the caaaaake!

Green: I think we have bigger problem...?

*Static and Vaporeon are fighting*

RainStorm: Vap Vaproen reon? (Translation: Why didn't you grab her you over sized cat?)

Static: Ray Lux lux ray ray lux! (Translation: Your not one to talk Pee-Wee Pet!)

RainStorm: Vaporeon! (Translation: That's it!)

PsyStorm: *Uses Mist Ball to stop them, but it just bounces all over the room*

Me: *Ducks and dodges one of 10 bouncing Mist Balls* RUUUUUN.

BladeStorm: I got this! *Uses Bullet Seed but that just makes it worse as countless seeds fly everywhere*

Yellow: *Cowers in corner anime crying* I just wanted some punch...

Madi: Is sitting on cake plate and eating the cake left over*

Blue: THIS IS AMAZING!

Paul: SHUDDAP.

Me: ... **_QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT._**

*Silence*

Me: Good... Your all cleaning this up!

Crystal: WHAT? But if you just baby sat Madi better-

Me: NO EXSCUSES SOILDER!

Everyone: *Salute* SIR YES SIR.

Me: *Hand everyone mops and trash bags* Good luck with that~! *Turns to viewers* Thank you for attending our party, celebrating 15 whole chapters, along with 50 whole reviews! I would like to hand out prizes to my best reviewers!

- XxTwilightxBeautyxX : You get a Static Plushie along with a snazzy shirt that says "I'm not gonna *Riachu* a love song" along with a pass back to this show anytime!

- Blue Egg : Your get a Marill Statue and a poster that says "Marill's gonna Aqua Tail your butt!". It has a pic of Marill Aqua Tailing Paul!

Paul: Wonderful...

Me: Get back to cleaning!

- Twilightcrystalflame : You get a poster of Twilight and FlameStorm in a regal pose, with the caption "TwiFlame Royalty". In the backround is a flaming castle XD

- Regigigas32 : You get a Regigigias Shirt that says "Y U NO BE 3 TYPES REGIGIGIAS?" And you get a pass to dare me anything.

- Destiny Bond : You get a Lucario Shirt of a Knight Lucario holding a sword in his hands that says "Feared by Conway and Ursula"

- Cheetahroselily : You, my friend, get a Poster of my Arcanine, Blitz, in a threating pose that says, "Titled 'The Legendary Pokémon' for a reason"!

Silver: Hurry up, its almost 3:50 in the morning and you wanna finish this, do you not?

Me: Don't rush perfection!

- Sara Lovelymusic : You get a Meloetta Barrette and a shirt with a Singing Meloetta on it. Psyhic and Fighting types.

- Ikarishipper4856 : You get a poster that says "Ikarishipper #4856. No other Shippings aloud!". Hang it on your bedroom door. You also get a drawing of Dawn and Paul hugging. Dawn looks happy, and Paul does too. He just is... scowling.

Paul: I don't like physical contact... *Points to Ursula* AND GET HER OFF.

Me: ... Na. That will be all folks. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING WHAT I THOUGHT WOULDN'T MAKE IT PAST THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS XD

Paul: I'm surprised it did...

Silver: Don't forget...

Crsytal: To review...

Red: And to next time...

Yellow: Get a really...

Blue: Cool Pixel Prize!

Green: See you...

Paul: ... Again...

Dawn: Next...

Me: CHATPER!

Madi: *Pops up from cake remains* REVIEW~~~~!


	16. Chapter 16: Round 16!

Me: Ok, so I put Madi back, safe and sound~!

Paul: Good...

Dawn: She was... um... troublesome...

Paul: *Mutters* Your one to talk...

Dawn: What?!

Paul: You know how to walk. *Avoids eye contact*

Me: Mmhmm. By the way... I got you two posters too *Hands it to them*

Paul + Dawn: *Opens their posters at the same time side by side and jaws fall open*

~~They're two posters that say "Paul X Dawn, Lovers for Life"~~

Dawn: *Blushes and drops poster*

Paul: ... *Stares at it still in awe* Y-y-you bi-

Me: Ah-ah-ah! Before you say anything! First Reviewer is none other than Twilightcrystalflame!

**Haha hilarious! *hangs poster in OC's room***

Me: *Fist pump* Put to good use~!

**My OC Riley would like to do the honors of reviewing this time. (Watch out, shes an ex Magma) **

**Riley: Ok first thanks for the poster. I think I'll stick around to torture. (In the next Chapter, for no confusion later on)**

Me: Hit me with 'em!

Paul: *Gets some rocks* Chuck them, or firmly toss them?

Me: *High kicks them out of his hands* NEITHER.

**Paul- Do not swear at all this chapter or I'll come over there personally to batter you.**

Paul: Eh? How tough can a girl be...?

Me: *Cracks neck and punches hole in wall next to her* Meh, I don't know...

Paul: ... Fine, I'll be golden mouthed...

**Dawn- Sing a song about Paul.**

Dawn: *Stares straight at Paul*

Paul: *Slightly sweats under stare* Um, can I question this?

Me: Why, don't you like it?

Dawn: Shhh... Alright. I got it. *Gets up and takes a random mike*

~~_True Love by P!nk~~_

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try no to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
Romance  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Why do you rub me up the wrong way  
Why do you say the things that you say  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must true love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break my heart like you

Me: ... SOOOO you admit you like Paul?

Dawn: *Blushes bright red* SOOOO I'm admitting HE'S ANNOYING AS HECK.

Me: *Shattered backround and sad anime smile* Oh... Talk about anti climactic...

Paul: Tch. Whatever... Your more annoying then I am...

Dawn: *Sticks tounge out*

**Clan- My Houndoom had some babies so heres a pup. Oh and you should kidnap Ruby and Sapphire next.**

Me: Franticshipping... It's on my list of shippings to work on after this one...

Paul: When will you be done with "This Shipping"?

Me: WHEN YOU TWO ADMIT YOUR BURNING DISIRE TO HOLD EACH OTHER AND SHARE THE BODY HEAT WE CALL LOVE.

Dawn + Paul: . . .

Me: ... Sorry. That came out of nowhere... and YAY, A HOUNDOOM BABY! *Hugs it* Your name is Talon! *Returns to pokeball and stores* You'll be a good "Campanion" For Static...

Static: Luxray lux luxray ray! (Translation: I don't need a love life, I have this show)

Me: *Waves it off* Whatever...

**Paul- Be locked in a room of comashippers and pearlshippers.**

Paul: Uh, what are Pearlshippers?

Lucario: *Throws him in room*

Me: And now the wait...

~~An hour and a half later~~

Lucario: *Opens door*

Paul: *Walks in with rag, wiping his hands*

Me: Um...?

Paul: *Growls* The Comashippers and Pearlshippers got in a fist fight about who Ash should be with. Pearlshipping won. *Eyes narrow more than before* Then I found out what _Pearlshipping_ is and beat them all up. *Scowls* They're _dirty_. They all were...

Dawn: What was that about Pearlshipping?

Paul: Nothing to worry about.

Me: Heh... anyways, next reviewer! Demonic Cookies!

**HEYYYYY! I love this story! If you want, you can have my level 99 Chandelure named Blacklight. It knows Night Shade, Fire blast, Shadow Ball, and Heatwave.**

Me: Why, I do want~! Oh, and before we continue, I wanna summit a OC from my friend. She's from my Warriors series, though she was first a human. Welcome-

OC: MEEEEEE!

Me: ... Cobra.

Paul: She looks way too happy to be named Cobra...

Me: She has black, long hair, yellow eyes, and wears all black. Use your imagination-

Cobra: Is this the kawaii couple you speak of? *Leans against coffee table in their faces*

Dawn: K-k-kawaii again...?

Cobra: *Smiles and puts hand on chin* So kawaii~! Good Girl and Bad Boy! Can't get anymore Fairy Tale then that!

Paul: *Looks out window and sweatdrops* Um... what about Princess and Prince?

Cobra: Eh... yea... your right... You ARE more like Prince and Princess...

Paul: *Blushes* that's not what I meant!

Me: *Drags Cobra back* Before you two kill each other... The OTHER OC is yet another from the my Warriors series. He was a cat first, and twas based of Silver and Paul.

Paul: Someone I can understand?

Me: Meh, somewhat? Meet... Riley! He's darker skinned with dark brown, short, and spikey hair. He has Dark blue eyes, and wears black and navy blue hoodies w/ ripped jeans~!

Dawn: Why are you describing him? He's right her-

Riley: *Walks in and covers her mouth with a hand* Forth Wall.

Cobra: And don't forget he's my adopted Big bro! *Hugs him*

Riley: *Eyes twitches* Only by two months...

Paul: He's based off me?

Dawn: And Silver.

Me: Yes... Their pokemon are as followed...

Riley - Greninja, Honchcrow, Weavile, Mandibuzz, Sawk, and Noivern.

Cobra - Pancham, Whimsicott, Liepard, Froslass, Garchomp, and Seviper (You all saw the snake coming...)

Cobra: *Pets Liepard* Me and Liepard are the perfect thieving team~!

Dawn: Coo- Wait wha-

Riley: Weavile is my usual partner. Right, Zi?

Zi: Weav. *Stares at Paul and glances away*

Cobra: And this is Cry!

Cry: Pard!

Me: YOUR TAKING UP TO MUCH SPACEEEEE \(=_=)/

Cobra: *Waves her off* I love taking up space.

Paul: Is her time on this show spent yet?

Riley: Oh, how I wish. She'll be like this the whole time -.-;

Dawn: Oh hey, Paul has a Weavile too!

Paul: Slow to catch on much?

Me: SHUT UP, YOUR TAKING UP SPAAAAAAAAACCCCEEEEEE. *Hits next button with a fist*

** So, i have some dares.**

**Lock Dawn and Paul in a really small closet for an hour and there must be kissing. If they object, You can torture them in any way in which you desire.**

Riley: May I do said honors?

Me: Eh, knock yourself out.

Riley: *Picks up Dawn over shoulder*

Paul: *Glares* Put her down...

Riley: *Looks over free shoulder* Make me Emo-Plum.

Cobra: *Pushes Paul into closet* Throw her in Ri.

Riley: *Places gentely* I'm not a brute...

Me: But I am~! *Slams door, switches camera to inside closet*

Paul: _Forgot about liking Riley, I hate him!_

Dawn: _At least he didn't shove me in like Cobra did you! How rude!_

Cobra + Riley: *Shrug*

Paul: _... We have to kiss right?_

Dawn: _W-well... o-only if... we c-can... _

Paul: _Do you want to face Static? It's practically suicide..._

Dawn: _... No..._

Paul: _Ok then._

...

Paul: *Leans in and kisses*

~~Outside the cloest~~

Cobra: *Presses ear up against the door* Awwww, they're kissing~!

Riley: *Facepalms as he drags her back* Your strange...

Me: *Hugs Riley* So kawaiii!

Riley: You too?

Cobra: *Hugs Riley* Yes. *anime tears*

Riley: ... *Looks up at screen and Dawn and Paul are sitting backs towards each other in awkward silence.* ... Blacklight, please take them out. I obviously can't move like this.

Blacklight: Chan, chand. *Aims Shadow Ball at the door*

Me: NO NO OH WAI-

_*Boom*_

Me: ... Ok...

*Rains pieces of wood around the room*

Cobra: *Catches a piece* Wow... *Turns to Paul holding Dawn into his chest to protect her* How was the make out session?

Paul: *Pushes Dawn away* Not another word.

Cobra: *Fake innocence* Oh? But I thought you'd enjoy something that seemed to steamy. Well *Heh* It looked steamy the way I saw it... *Sly glare*

Riley: Cobra...

Cobra: *Waves him off* Don't worry, Paul's fi-

Paul: *Aims a ninja kick at her but she catches his foot barely*

Cobra: ... Woah... *Slinks to the ground and hides behind Riley's leg*

Riley: "He's fine" Your said. "Don't worry" You said. "He won't try and kick my head off" You said.

Me: Annoying, you are.

Dawn: *Is still in shock from the blast.* I... I...?

**Tie Paul up and bring Ursula back and she can do whatever she wants to Paul. Also, have Dawn sit there and watch.**

Cobra: Who's Ursula?

Paul: ... I call torture.

Me: PSSSSH. And ruin the rest of the review? I think not. Lucario, time to show off for the OCs.

Lucario: Luc. *Kicks down door and walks out*

Me: Static?

Static: *Stretches* Lux? (Translation: Yes?)

Me: Paul needs to be tied up. Shall you?

Static: *Evily gazes at Paul* Ray, luxray lux lux ray. (Translation: Why, wouldn't miss it for the world.)

Cobra: Cry, give her a hand?

Cry: Lie... *Leaps on him with Static*

Lucario: *Walks in with Ursula and Conway* Ario lucario luc luc. (Translation: Brought in the Glasses Freak. Do I get extra credit?)

Me: Mmhmm. *Points to Truth and Dare board* Now... FETCH!

Ursula: *Is kissing Paul all over the face and neck*

Riley: ...

Cobra: ... 8D ...

Riley: *Covers her eyes and facepalms with other hand*

Dawn: *Tries and pulls on Ursula's arm* Gross man, get off!

**If she tries to stop Ursula, she and Conway have to kiss.**

Conway: *Looms behind Dawn* Why hello...

Dawn: *Drops Ursula's arm and pales* Riley... help?

Riley: ... I don't want to stand in Blacklight's way.

Conway: *Pulls her over and kisses her*

Riley: Now I can help. *Kicks Conway away. Punches Ursula off Paul*

Cobra: Spoil sport...

Me: Not really... Ursula was getting preeeetttyyy inappropriate...

Ursula: *Hugs Paul's arm* It's what lovers do~!

Paul: *FIxes shirt and pushes Ursula down on her butt* WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP BRINGING HER BACK?

Me: To watch you be tortured... *Points to big flashing sign above everyone's head that says "Truth, Dare, or Torture"*

Dawn: ... When do you find the time to do these things?

Me: Meh? *Shrug*

Riley: Just so you guys know... Conway and Ursula are still here...

Ursula: *Is rubbing butt* And we're not leaving this time. I think Dawn is the one who should leave...

Dawn: WHAT?

Conway: Nah, I think Paul is.

Paul: Ok. I'm alright with that...

Me: NO YOUR NOT. Blacklight...?

Blacklight: *Evil smirk and deep chuckle*

Conway: ... *jumps out window*

Ursula: ... I'm just gonna take the door. *Runs out door*

**Drug Dawn so she's all loopy and have her watch spongebob.**

Cobra: *Flashes a bottle of pills* Got them.

Everyone: ...

Paul: Wh-why...?

Cry: liepard par lie liepard. (Translation: It's best not to explain.)

Cobra: *Pops a pill in Dawn's mouth.*

Dawn: ... *Eyes grow huge* Heh... heh heheh...

Me: AAAAAAAAAAND she's out of it!

Riley: Am I the only person who can see the horror of Cobra owning "Loopy Pills"?

Me: Well yea, because you live with her.

Riley: *Turns to Cobra* No serving my drinks anymore.

Dawn: Wooooooaaaaahhh... R-riley... your name... is also... an adjective.

Paul: *Face palms and just pushes her infront of the TV*

~~One SpongeBob Marathon Later~~

Dawn: *Is lying on her back laughing loopily* pssh ahahahah hehehahahe... Hey Paulina, come watch this with meh...

Paul: *Is covering ears* No.

Dawn: R-riley?

Riley: ... Sure...?

Me: *Whispers in his ear* Wrong answer.

Dawn: *Drags him over and sits on his lap*

Paul: *Eye twitches and tries to ignore*

~~Two Episodes Later~~

Dawn: *Suddenly perks up* Woah... *Holds head* Major headache... ... *Follows her arms and they're wraped around Riley, who isn't even flinching* WHoops, I'm so sorry..! *Lets him go*

Riley: I've... had worse hugging situations. (Inside Joke Alert)

Paul: *Attemps to punch Riley, but he catches his fist*

Riley: Well, that was out of nowhere.

Paul: *Attempts to high kick*

Riley: *Dodges*

Me: Paul wait-

Paul: *Throws punches and kicks*

Riley: *Dodges them all skillyfully*

Me: PAUL.

Paul: *Pauses* WHAT.

Riley: *Hits multiple pressure points*

Paul: ... *Cringes and hits the ground.* ... I can't move.

Me: Oh, I'm very well aware. *Puts hands on hips* If you listened, I would've told you he and Cobra are assassins.

Paul: *Rolls eyes* Because the fact that they are assassins are so not as important as how they LOOK. Why didn't you tell me this before?

Me: *Shrug* ^-^

Riley: And I wasn't trying to take your girlfriend, I was trying to be nice. Your welcome. T-T - {His face for everything basicly.}

Dawn: WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT?

Cobra: You just laughed and laughed for a few hours until you asked Paul to watch SpongeBob with you (Which is not owned by mee). He said no, so you asked Riley. Riley said yes because he's used to crazy hugging girls *Everyone gives her a look* ... Long story. But the point is Paul mistook it for a date.

Paul: DID NOT.

Me: Where's Iris when you need her?

Dawn: I'll say it. YOUR SUCH A KID.

Me: Thank you Dawn.

Paul: Says the one hugging the Spoink.

Dawn: *Is petting Spoink* SO?

Cobra: Are we all going to ignore the fact Paul is lying on the floor right now?

Everyone: *Looks down at Paul*

Paul: "They had to come" you said. "They'll be great" You said...

Me: It's only for like two chapters, and then Saph and Ruby are visting...

Dawn: *Sweatdrops* Which one is the guy...?

Cobra: That's... a good question...

Me: And a question that will be answered not now...

**Have Paul end every sentence with 'On a table'.**

Paul: Ok seriously?! ... On a table...

Cobra: Oooh, Paul's getting sexual...

Paul: SHUT UP ON A TABLE- I CAN SOUND TOUGH ANYMORE ON A TABLE.

Riley: I'm not sure you sounded tough in the first place if your on a table.

Dawn: *Facepalm* These dares are extremely weird...

Me: That's the sunshine about them.

**Paul. Don't you just love this show!**

Paul: *Sarcasim* With all my heart on a table. Oh wait...

Cobra: *Giggles*

Riley: *Facepalms and slowly shakes head*

Me: Sorry, but you ran into that one...

Dawn: I'll have to go with Clan... *Fiddles with skirt*

Paul: *Glares at them all*

**Dawn. Who would you rather kiss. Red or Green?**

Dawn: *Pokes fingers together* Green...

Cobra: I heard you kissed them before. So... *Slides closer* Green's a better kisser~?

Dawn: *Blushes* Y-yes?

Cobra: *Presses on* So, on a scale of 1 to 10-

Riley: COBRA.

Cobra: What, I'm curious... *Pouts*

Me: I kinda am too.

Dawn: There are no details!

Paul: I wouldn't even want the details anyways, on a table.

Riley: I don't think you should talk anymore...

Me: I'll let him stop once I've had my fill.

**Oh, and pies for everyone!**

Eggie: *Pops out of nowhere* RILLLL RIL RIL!

Me: I just realized... Marills evolve when leveled up, but we never fight with our pokemon, are we stuck with Eggie as Marill forever?

Zi: Wea, weavile vi wea vile vile wea. (Translation: Plus, it's not like it can beat anything.)

Eggie: RILL RILL! (Translation: CAN TOO!)

Cry: Liiiieeee... (Transltion: Suuuurrreee...)

Eggie: *Takes a pie and eats it, ignoring everything else*

Paul: *Sweatdrop* Glutton.

Eggie: *Aqua Tails Paul*

Riley: Who owns Eggie anyways?

Me: Honestly, with my bad memory, I don't remember. I remember it being Paul's, and his mission being "Raise A Baby Azumarill Into It's final state" or along those lines.

Paul: *Is rubbing his head* Yea, whoopty *Eevee*in' doo...

Cobra: *Looks at Storm sitting near Static and Talon* Huh... So n cursing?

Me: Nope.

Cobra: ... F*Eevee*. Woah, your fast... *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee* *Eevee*-

Dawn: MAKE THEM STOP TT-TT

Me: Well... Thanks Demonic Cookies! Next is Blue Egg!

**I'm back with more torture! *Audinos sing Magnet by Kaito and Meiko*  
Dares: Clan: Dress up as Miku from Vocaloid and read Comashipping lemons (I really hate that shipping)**

Me: *Anime Tears* C-c-comashipp-pping... *Falls on hands and knees and crawls into bathroom with costume* B-be back after I finish...

Cobra: Okie Dokie! *Presses the next button*

**Dawn: Dress up as Meiko from Vocaloid and sing Matryoshka sung by Miku and Gumi**

Dawn: Ok, I guess... *Looks in fear at Blaze, Lucario, and Zangoose before running into bathroom*

Riley: *Presses next button again*

**Paul: Dress up as Kaito from Vocaloid and sing World is Mine by Miku Hatsune**

Paul: ... In a second, I'm getting my senses back...

Cobra: *Sweatdrops* Still on the floor?

Paul: *Sits up and stretches back* Yea, not thanks to you two...

Riley: *Shrug* Hn.

Paul: *Grabs costume and stomps away, Muttering* Based off me... Yea right...

**Eggie: Dress up as Happy from Fairy Tail and say "Aye!" for the rest of the chapter**

Eggie: *Pops up out of nowhere dressed as happy* Aye!

Riley: How can he say...?

Cobra: THIS IS FANFICTION, NO QUESTIONS ARE ALOWED.

Eggie: *Pops up behind Cobra and nods* Aye!

Me: *Strides out* I see that Dawn and Paul are either someone getting dressed or making out.

Cobra: *Waves a hand in the air* OH OH OH, I hope the second one~!

Riley: *FacePalm*

Me: Oh and that's right... Once I find out how to upload my drawings onto the computer, then to Fanfiction, then you will find out what these guys look like.

Dawn: *Comes out of bathroom* Up...load...?

Riley: *Suddenly glares* Don't break anymore of the fourth wall. Clan has broken it enough.

Dawn: *Defeated* Ok...

Me: I'm not a computer whizz, so if it's easy don't get mad at meh.

Cobra: Come'on! I wanna see myself drawn by this horrible artist!

Me: HORRIBLE?!

Paul: *Comes in and fixes jacket a bit* Yea. Horrible.

Me: *Hugs knees and grows mushrooms in the corner whilst crying*

Riley: *Sweatdrops* ... You broke her.

Dawn: *Inspects mushrooms* Huh... do you think we an cook these?

Cobra: Eh? Maybe... They look pretty high quality...

Paul: so are we gonna sing, or talk about Clan growing mushrooms?

Cobra: *Hugs Paul from behind* Why not both! SONG ABOUT MUSHROOMS!

Paul: *Pushes her off* How about no?

Riley: *Hands Clan computer* Here, read.

Me: Oh, what's thi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. WHY RILEY, I THOUGHT WE WERE BESTIESSS

Riley: My loyalty lasts for Cobra and no one else. Sorry Clan.

Zangoose: *Picks up Clan and carries her away to a different room*

Me: TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR.

Riley: *Shrug*

Cobra: *Points* DAWN.

Dawn: *Jumps a bit in surprise* Yeeaaaa...?

Cobra: *Points to a random stage out of nowhere* Go. Sing.

Paul: When I first came onto this show, the room was only like 20 feet big, and now it has a sudden full sized stage. SOMEONE ELSE GOING TO MENTION THIS?

Riley: Eh, ask Dawn. We just got here, and Clan is busy trying to suck up her pride and read the stories. *Clicks on Flatscreen Tv (Paul: SEE. WHEN DID WE GET THAT?) and it shows Clan*

Me: *Rocking back and forth. Takes a glance at computer and breaks out crying wildly*

Riley: *Turns off Tv* But now isn't the time. First before I start, Clanclaws would like to state that she hasn't heard much of Vocaloid, so if she gets a lot of things wrong, don't kill her without asking questions.

Cobra: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QEUSTIONS?

Riley: *Covers his ears* YOUR TOO LOUD.

Cobra: *Pushes Dawn onto stage* WHATEVER BRO, Now SING Dawn~! SING TO THE HEAVENS!

Paul: *Covers his ears* Still too loud...

Cobra: *Sits down with a pout*

Dawn: *Clears throat* Ok... (Url: watch?v=_JGaQ3g8WU4 and for the best English Version: watch?v=YCQY22Qc1bc )

English lyrics: One, two, three, four!  
A message I've thought much too much about,  
Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?  
Certainly, I've always been this way,  
A patched up, crazy matryoshka

A package sung by a headache  
Time may pass, but the hands are at 4  
Don't tell anyone;  
The world will turn upside down

Ah, I feel broken apart  
Throw out all your memories, too  
Ah, how I want to know,  
To the deep down...

Um, well...  
If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings?  
Can't you tell me? Just a little?

Loud and clear, 524  
Freud? Keloid?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness

Clap your hands, not entirely childish,  
And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune  
Certainly, I don't care either way  
The warmth of the world is melting away

You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?  
Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?  
With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Ah, I'm ready to burst out;  
Catch every part of me  
Ah, with both your hands,  
Catch me for me

Um, well...  
Listen a little - it's something important  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just pinch my cheek  
It's just that I can't control myself  
Should we do more fantastic things?

Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry  
Parade? Marade?  
Just clap some more  
Wait, you say, wait, wait  
Before we drop to just one...

You and me, rendezvous?  
Rendezvous? Rendezvous?  
Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?  
With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Down with a sickness?  
Show me your song!  
See how today...  
I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!

If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings?  
Can't you tell me? Just a little?

Loud and clear, 524  
Freud? Keloid?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, and dance no longer!

Smooch, smooch...

There.

Riley, Cobra, Paul: *Claps*

Me: *Burst through door*

Cobra: Welcome Ba-

Me: *Throws laptop in Riley's face and he falls back onto ground* NEVER. AGAIN.

Riley: ... Back. Welcome Back.

Me: *Suddenly peppy* And I've never heard that song that I know I'll have stuck in my head~!

Dawn: *Walks off stage* Yea, good for yo-

Me: *Puts her in a headlock* DAWN, YOU MUST HARE YOUR TALENT TO THE WORLD *Flails free hand for effect*

Dawn: L-let me gooo~...

Me: *Lets go* Sorry... *Looks at dares and evilly spins around with those star-evil eyes? Idk what their called...* Your next...

Paul: *Sweats slightly under her look* A-alright... *Gets on stage* (Url: watch?v=K_XLceikPZs)

*Too lazy to find lyrics*

Me: *Rolls on floor laughing*

Paul: Da f*Eevee*, that's a girl song!

Riley: *Is covering mouth with hoodie sleeve and looking away*

Cobra: It really fits you Paulina!

Eggie: Aye!

Paul: IT'S PLUM-HEAD. NO! I MEAN PAUL.

Dawn: *Snicker* Ok... Plum-head.

Paul: *FacePalm*

Me: I'm the Nuuuuuumber One...

Paul: DONT GO THERE.

Cobra: Princess in the entire World!

Paul: *Sulks in corner*

Riley: Aaaand his manliness has been sucked out.

Me: *Snort* Hey, at least he cosplayed as a boy. That's gotta help.

Eggie: Aye!

**Static: Kidnap Calem and Serena and bring them onto the show**

Static: *Stretches* Luxray, ray ray luxray lux luxray ray lux. (Translation: Next two chapters or so, we need Saphire and Ruby)

Me: And I have to research what their personalities are like.

Dawn: You... research?

Cobra: Yea, I do it all the ti- *Riley covers her mouth*

Riley: She was talking to Clan.

Cobra: *Smacks away hand* I know!

Me: Only people I don't know... I did research on... who was it...? Blue. Blue and Green. I did research my reading Fanfictions~!

Riley: *Sweatdrops* And for some reason you were accurate enough people didn't stop you...?

Me: Oh, it's a gift.

**Truths:  
Clan: Have you played X and Y yet?**

Me: Ask me the same question after Christmas. I'm getting X and a new 3Ds.

Cobra: What about your old one?

Me: ... Next.

**Paul: Has Comashipping scarred you for life?**

Paul: *Is fixing coat again, and looks up* YES. WHO WOULD EVEN READ LEMONS OF ME AND ASH- NO. JUST NO. *Sulks in corner again*

**Dawn: What is your favorite anime?**

Dawn: Ouran High School Host Club!

Everyone: *Stares*

Me: Dawn.

Dawn: Yes?

Me: That's about boys mooching off girls for money.

Dawn: *Crosses arms* Oh, No. Much more then that my friend. *Fangirl eyes* But Mori is my favorite. NO! Or maybe the twins- (YADDA YADDA)

Me: Of course Dawn would only watch it because of the guys in it... (Dawn: ... Honey's so cute...)

Paul: *Twitch* SHUT UP TROUBLESOME

Dawn: ITS DAAAAWWWWN. WANT ME TO SPELL IT? D-A-W-N-

Paul: I know how to spell words, idiot!

Dawn: THEN LEARN HOW TO SAY THEM!

Dawn + Paul: *Arguing*

Cobra: Huh.

Riley: *Shakes head and presses next button*

**Eggie: Have you ever battled Ash?**

Zi + Cry: *Snicker (Weakling) Snicker*

Eggie: MARILL RILL RI MARILL MAR MAR RILLL. (Translation: I WILL BEAT HIS CHARZIARD AND YOU WILL WORSHIP ME.)

Zi: Weavile vi weavile wea wea. (Translation: A mouse can sure dream.)

Marill: *Deadpan* Rill rill marill mar. (Translation: Says the Weasel.)

Zi: *Growls*

Riley: Calm it Zi...

Zi: *Crosses arms and turns away*

Cry: *Razzberry*

**Here is a male Sylveon named Ribbon. His moves are Fairy Wind, Round, Hyper Voice, and Iron Tail  
I will return! *Flies away on Rennie the Flygon***

Me: Bye Rennie! Bye Blue Egg! Now, it's time we go and introduce...

*Saphire and Ruby beam into room*

Saph: RUBY, I TOLD YOU, I DONT WANT TO WEAR THAT STUPID DRESS.

Ruby: BUT YOUR CLOTHES ARE TORN!

Saph: IT'S JUST A TINY HOLE.

Ruby: BUT IT'S BOTHERING ME.

Saph + Ruby: ... *Looks around*

Riley: ... Here comes living hell.

Paul: Hey, that's my line.

Me: Reviewww

Saph: REVIEW FOR WHAT?

Dawn: We need more dares and truths~!

Ruby: DARES AND TRUTHS FOR WHAT?

Cobra: *Wink* Or Torture if you want~!

Saph + Ruby: TORTURE?

Riley: *Monotone* When can I leave.

Me: After the next Ruby and Saph chapter. Goodbye~! And sorry I haven't updated. But first...

Cobra: *Creepy mask* Let's play a game...

Me: *Takes creepy mask and throws it away*

Cobra: NOOO.

Me: The game is, I'm thinking of a number between 56 and 67. If your review is that number, you get a prize!

Cobra: What is that prize Clan?

Me: A ticket onto the show for a chapter, AND a ticket for a "Party Show".

Riley: "Party Show"?

Me: A small break, and the chapter will be a party. You plan it out (Using PM of course) And I'll make it happen~! Now enter, you may just be the number! And for not updating, I made an extra long chapter. your welcome.

Riley: Anything else...?

Me: Yup. I filled out a 99 question thing-y on my profile, if you want to check it out. And I got a new profile picture. Lion King Forever!

Cobra: As childish as ever...

Me: HEY, I RESENT THAT. Ok, review~!


End file.
